


Your Friendly Neighbourhood Dilf Hunter Xiao Dejun

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [26]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Established Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Established Relationship, It's just Dejun trying to get it Johnil's pants, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, implied xiaodery at the end, johnil are whipped and loving husbands, the smut starts at like 11k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: After having his summer plans ruined by his ex, Dejun finds himself back home and bored out his mind. That is, until he spots the new neighbours.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Moon Taeil/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	Your Friendly Neighbourhood Dilf Hunter Xiao Dejun

Dejun sighed, pushing himself around in his spinning chair to feel some sort of enjoyment. He was just so bored. He didn’t think it would get this bad, yet he stood corrected just two days since he came back home for summer break. 

Summer was supposed to be fun, exciting and spent doing dumb shit with friends. It wasn’t meant to be wasted away in your old bedroom with nobody but your parents and the odd kid down the street you used to walk to and from school with, not ever exchanging any words other than pointless chatter to fill the silence. 

So, Dejun definitely made a mistake agreeing to stay with his parents for the summer. 

But they asked him to come home, saying how much they’ve missed him since he went to university. Dejun didn’t have the heart to tell them no – though he did want to say no at first. Originally, Dejun had plans – big, great plans – to spend summer with his boyfriend, going to fly around and visit numerous cities in various countries since Dejun’s boyfriend had plenty of cash to make that a reality. But of course, things didn’t go according to plan. 

Boys were stupid and Dejun cursed fate for making him gay. He was destined for a life with men and that seemed more like a punishment with every passing day and each failed relationship. 

Maybe he was to blame for that though. He went after a dumb, frat boy over a man. 

Shame that the large majority of his university consisted of said dumb frat boys. 

Dejun seriously considered finding himself someone older – maybe a guy in his thirties, early forties. He just wanted someone who had his life figured out and was past the dumbassery that came with being twenty. He did get to a point where he went on a prowl on dating apps just to find a man that would fit that description. Though he did find a few willing guys, he always backed out the last minute because _maybe_ this time the boy he had a crush on wouldn’t end up crushing his heart. 

So yes. Dejun decided to come home after he caught his boyfriend – now ex – ploughing into one of Dejun’s classmates. 

He was over it though. He just wished he had made other plans or at least had someone to talk to. Most of his friends were busy, some being in completely different time zones making it harder to get a hold of them. Though, there still was one person sending him an occasional text. Sure, he wasn’t available twenty-four-seven, but he did offer to play online games with Dejun when they both had the time. 

**Hendery**

You only won because the wifi here is shitty 

Next time I’ll beat your ass 

**Me**

I’d love to see you try pretty boy 

**Hendery**

You’ll see 

But that was hours ago. 

And now Dejun was alone, bored out of his mind with nothing to do. 

He wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t for the fact he was actually alone. His parents still had to go to work, so there was nobody to keep him entertained. 

Dejun kept spinning and spinning and spinning in his desk chair until he started feeling sick, coming to an abrupt halt, his vision shaky. He didn’t move for a minute, eyes focusing on one spot on the wall – an old Twilight poster he hung up years ago by his bed. His parents assumed he had them because he either liked Kristen Stewart, enjoyed the soundtrack or for some reason actually found the movie entertaining. They never found out it was to gawk at Robert Pattinson and maybe that was for the best. 

Once he wasn’t feeling dizzy, Dejun pushed himself out of the chair and stood up. He walked around his room aimlessly, scratching the mosquito bite on his arm as he moved. He kicked at whatever was on the floor, pushing his semi-unpacked bag further under the bed on his way. 

Dejun stopped at his window. 

He had the perfect view into the neighbouring house’s back garden as well as the window directly opposite his room. He had never been inside that house, but since the layout of each house in the cul-de-sac was more or less the same, Dejun guessed that the window he was staring at belonged to the master bedroom. 

It was strange though; Dejun was certain that that house stood empty, so it was strange to see said window open. Had someone tried to break in? No, that didn’t make since. The master bedroom was on the first, not ground, floor. 

Dejun took a step closer to his window, opening it further up, wide enough to look out. He really did have a good view, being able to look into the empty living space like a creep. 

A he was peeking out, Dejun spotted a large van drive up to the house, stopping right in front of it. 

He blinked; brows raised as he observed what was clearly a moving truck. 

Oh. 

So somebody had finally moved in. 

Dejun didn’t really care about new neighbours – and he definitely wouldn’t care if they had a young kid. If anything, he would just avoid them like the plague. 

However, just as he was about to move back and return to his aimless prancing, a car pulled up and parked in the house’s drive way. It was a rather fancy car if Dejun had to say so himself. He by no means was an expert in cars, but the designs looked sleek and new. And though everyone in the neighbourhood was rather well off, there was something so appealing about the look of the vehicle. Unlike all the other cars parked in the cul-de-sac, that was the type of car Dejun could imagine getting fucked against. 

His mind sure did love to go places. 

Dejun stared, waiting to see who would step out. It took another minute, but finally, the driver’s doors opened and a man got out. 

“Oh hello,” Dejun uttered, leaning forward to get a better look. 

Closing the car doors shut, a tall, well-built man emerged. His chestnut hair styled with a curl falling onto his forehead. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with his muscular arms on full display for Dejun to fawn over. Now those were a pair of biceps. And to make it even better, Dejun could make out the outline of his large pecks. 

Dejun chewed on his bottom lip, the corners of his lips twitching upwards as he continued to admire the fit man. 

He wouldn’t mind getting manhandled and bent over by him. 

To Dejun’s surprise, the passenger side door also opened. 

When that happened, Dejun imagined to see a woman to step out because _of course_ he couldn’t have it easy. However, it was yet another man that stepped out. 

_Oh... how interesting._

This man was shorter – by quite a lot actually. He wasn't as buff as the first man to step out, but from what Dejun could see, he was just as handsome. There was something about him that fascinated Dejun so much more. Maybe it was the way he stood, confidence surrounding him despite doing little to nothing; or maybe it was the way the taller man looked at him like he was meant to be worshipped. 

The two men joined each other, walking away from the car and heading over to the moving van. 

Dejun stepped away from the window, a sense of excitement ringing through his body. 

Quickly, he changed into something more presentable, tossing the orange juice-stained t-shirt aside as he got dressed, rushing down the stair case to reach the front door. He slipped into a pair of shoes, grumbling when he had to get them tied. 

But finally, he was outside. 

He tried to make himself look casual, changing the quick pace of his steps into a more normal tempo. Dejun ran his fingers through his messy hair, finally finding the sensation amiable after nearly an entire year of constant bleaching and dyeing. He let his dead hair rest for the summer, for his sake but also for his parent’s; Dejun doubted they would have been too pleased to see their son rocking up with pink hair. Maybe they knew that he wasn’t exactly straight, but they still liked to pretend. 

Taking a few steps, acting as if he was just passing by and not checking out the new neighbours, Dejun’s eyes flickered over to the two men standing by the moving truck. Since they had their backs to Dejun, the boy decided to hurry over, evening his pace once more once he reached the two men. 

Dejun came to a halt, biting down on his soft bottom lip. His eyes scanned the two men’s behinds, a sight most pleasant to the tired eyes. 

“New?” Dejun asked, head tilted to the side, ready for when the men would look at him. 

They were even hotter up close. 

The taller one of the two looked to Dejun first, the shorter counterpart next. 

_Fuck_. 

“Yeah,” the taller one said, voice deep and _so fucking hot_. Maybe if any of his lecturers spoke like that, he would have paid attention during his lessons. “You live around here?” 

“Right next door,” Dejun explained, pointing over to his house. “Well, just for the summer,” he added. “I’m at university.” 

“You are?” The other man asked – voice rich and smooth like a river of honey Dejun wouldn’t mind drowning in. “Which year?” 

“Gonna be my third,” Dejun explained, eyeing both men with a playful smirk. 

“You’re older than our son then,” the taller stated. “He just finished his first year.” 

“Son? Are you two... married?” 

The buff hottie nodded. “Met and married in the states,” he explained. “I’m Johnny, by the way,” the man – Johnny – added. “And this is my husband, Taeil.” 

“Dejun,” the boy replied. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“The pleasure’s ours,” Johnny said with a bright smile. If only he knew just how thrilled Dejun was to have met him and Taeil. Even if nothing would come of it, at least he had some sweet eye candy less than a minute away from him. 

Taeil turned back around, taking hold of the cardboard box being handed over to him by the man inside the truck. 

“Do you want help?” Dejun asked. 

“You don’t have to,” Johnny assured. “You’re probably busy.” 

“Bored, actually,” Dejun stated. “I’d be happy to help. I could do with a little workout.” 

Johnny chuckled. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded. “In that case, thanks.” 

Dejun helped the two men as well as the delivery guys move boxes into the house. He stood aside when it came to hauling in the furniture, but so did the two husbands, leaving that job to those being paid for it. He was getting sweaty, the weight of some of the boxes probably matching his own body mass, but that didn’t stop him, especially when it meant that Johnny or Taeil came to take the box from him, their hands brushing up against Dejun. He revelled in those fleeting touches, delighted by the contact – though maybe slightly too thrilled given the circumstances. 

Still, he was enjoying himself despite everything. 

After a while, Johnny collapsed onto the couch with a groan. Taeil snorted, ruffling his husband’s hair from behind. 

“I’m exhausted,” Johnny moaned. “I could sleep for a week.” 

“Of course you could,” Taeil teased, moving around the large living room to push some boxes aside. “By the way,” he said, looking in Dejun’s direction. “Thanks for the help.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Dejun dismissed with a wave of the hand. 

“Do you maybe want something to drink?” Taeil asked. “I’m sure the kettle is in one of these boxes.” 

“Kitchen appliance box,” Johnny butted in. “Written big in black sharpie. Can’t miss it.” 

Taeil looked around, finding the box in question buried in between _Johnny’s useless crap_ and _big boy toys –_ whatever that was supposed to mean. 

“So? A drink?” 

Dejun wanted to play off his help, saying no to a drink, however he also wanted to find himself pressed tightly in between the men’s bodies so he nodded with a bright smile. “Sure,” he answered. “Anything’s fine. Honestly, even water’s fine. Wait, do you even have anything here?” 

With a groan, Johnny pulled himself up, throwing his arm on the headrest of the couch. “We’ve come here... three days ago? Something like that,” he said. “Donghyuck – our son – helped us bring a few things over. We have some things in the kitchen already – non-perishables, of course.” 

Dejun hummed. 

“You can sit,” Taeil pointed out as he pulled out the kettle out of the box. “Make yourself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can in this mess.” 

The arm chair in the living room had two boxes stacked on top of it, and though Dejun could have easily lifted those up to sit down, he preferred the other option. That option being sitting on the couch next to Johnny. 

Dejun took a few steps forward, sitting himself down beside the older man. He left a gap in between their bodies, but he could so vividly feel the man’s heat and musky scent of Johnny’s cologne mixed with the sweat from hauling all those boxes around. It was attractive in its own crude way. 

He leaned back, feeling Johnny’s forearm behind him. He looked at the man, an innocent yet playful glint in his eyes, hoping to elicit some sort of reaction from him. 

All he received was an amused chuckle. 

“So,” Johnny said. “Uni student?” 

Dejun nodded. 

“You know, I’m actually a professor,” Johnny stated and Dejun swore his stomach did a flip. 

Finally, if he could successfully get into Johnny’s pants, Dejun could live out his numerous fantasies of getting fucked by a professor guilt free. None of the lecturers he had the pleasure of being forced to listen to in his student life were his type, though he would have loved to have a secret little affair. It wasn’t even about fucking his way into getting good grades – it was just about the experience. 

“You are?” Dejun asked, swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

Johnny nodded. “Business studies, economics, management, all the fun stuff,” he elaborated. 

Dejun didn’t know why exactly he found that so sexy. Then again, he could have probably found Johnny attractive if his job consisted of cleaning toilets or flipping burgers. Johnny was just so attractive, so... so... 

_Dilfy_. 

And he was an actual dad too! 

“You have a son?” Dejun asked, moving onto that topic next. 

“Yeah, Donghyuck,” the older man said. “About your age. He’s great.” 

Dejun hummed. “And umm... how long have you been married?” 

“Officially? Six years,” Johnny explained. “But we’ve been together for...” 

“Careful there,” Taeil warned from the kitchen. 

Johnny laughed. “As if I’d forget,” he said, causing Taeil to roll his eyes as the man walked back into the living room with a tray, three mugs placed on top of it. “Twenty-three beautiful years. Though I was chasing after him for three years before that. In the end he took pity on me on my final year in uni.” 

Twenty-three years. 

That’s a pretty long time. Dejun couldn’t imagine being with someone that long. It seemed surreal. So many years... he could barely keep a boyfriend for six months. So yeah, twenty-three years was impressive. Then again, his parents were together for about the same amount of time too. 

“You wooed me over,” Taeil said, handing the mugs out. “Now look at us.” 

“Look at us indeed,” Johnny agreed, an utterly smitten look plastered all over his face. 

It was cute. 

Really cute. 

It made Dejun momentarily forget his plans for the two men. 

Taeil looked down at Johnny and Dejun, noticing that the spot next to his husband was in fact taken. He glanced at Johnny, exchanging a look Dejun couldn’t quite decipher. Whatever it was, it wasn’t anything too bad because Taeil didn’t say anything, only sitting down in the next free spot. 

Dejun was now sandwiched in between Johnny and Taeil. 

He was definitely enjoying it. 

“Did you come to stay with your parents?” Taeil asked. 

“I did,” Dejun replied, looking from Johnny to Taeil. “I originally had different plans but my ex-boyfriend had to ruin that.” 

“Oh...” Johnny mused. “Sorry to hear.” 

Dejun shrugged. “It’s whatever. I’m just tired of boys, you know? I think I need an older man.” 

Taeil snorted. 

“What?” 

“You should stick to boys your age,” Taeil said. “I know they can be a pain, but you’ll find one someday. Trust me, we’ve been in your shoes. Take some advice from your new, friendly, gay neighbours.” 

The youngest let out a soft chuckle. 

“And yeah, sure,” Taeil continued, “it’s been over twenty years since either us have been in the dating game, but boys will always be the same. You’ll find one that’s right for you, so don’t go chasing men twice your age. They can be even worse than the guys your age.” 

Dejun shrugged, reaching over for the mug he assumed was his. The green tea had a bitter, mild taste – not as sweet as he liked it but he didn’t say anything. He wasn’t entirely sure the two men had any sugar or honey lying around the place. 

“Don’t get me started,” Johnny said. “A lecturer at the previous university I worked at was an absolute ass,” he stated, trying to deter Dejun even further. 

That wasn’t working though – not when Johnny and Taeil looked the way they did. Dejun made it his life goal to get wrecked by those two, no matter what tactics the husbands had to scare Dejun away. Dejun would get his way if it was the last thing he did. 

Noticing he wasn’t getting anywhere – yet – Dejun decided to change the topic. He looked over to Taeil sat next to him, a coy smile on his lips. “So, what do you do? Career wise, that is.” 

“Veterinary,” Taeil replied. 

“Oh? I didn’t expect that,” Dejun said, surprised by the revelation. “Must be tough.” 

Taeil chuckled. “Very. Heart-breaking at times, but totally worth it.” 

After some more aimless chatter, and once everyone’s drinks were gone, it was time to part ways. Dejun had fun, however he couldn’t have stayed the rest of the day. His parents should have already gotten home so it really was time for him to head out too. Luckily, he didn’t have a long way to go. 

Taeil walked Dejun out, waving goodbye and thanking him for the help. He also told Dejun that he was welcome any time, making a quick comment how nice it was to have the younger around – apparently it reminded him and Johnny of having their son around. 

That didn’t sit right with Dejun. He didn’t want the two men to view his presence like that of their son or a family member – he wanted to be an object of their desires, even if just for the summer. He wanted Taeil and Johnny to look at him and think about just how bad they wanted to destroy him, to fuck him until Dejun couldn’t breathe, speak, think. 

He had time though. 

He had the entire summer to have this way. 

When he walked inside, he was instantly greeted with his mum asking where he had been. 

“Did you go to town?” Dejun’s father asked, appearing out of the bathroom as soon as his mum spoke to him. 

“Oh, no,” Dejun replied, kicking his shoes off in the foyer. “I went to greet the new neighbours. I helped them carry their boxes in too,” he explained. 

“That’s sweet,” Dejun’s mother said. “I still haven’t seen them. Are they nice?” 

Dejun nodded. “Really, really nice.” 

“Is it a couple?” Dejun’s dad asked. 

“Married. They came over from the states.” 

“How wonderful!” The woman exclaimed. “I can’t wait to meet them. Maybe I should make them something? Welcome them to the neighbourhood. Do you think they’d like that?” 

The boy hummed. 

“We could ask them over too,” Dejun’s mum continued. 

Dejun liked that idea, however he didn’t want to stick around with his parents any longer. He excused himself, heading up the stairs and going back to his room. He could still hear his parents chatting about potentially inviting Taeil and Johnny over. 

Dejun wasn’t exactly sure if they would be as ecstatic about that once they found out the neighbouring couple wasn’t their traditional family unit. Though, he would also like to see their reactions, if not only to gauge what the overall reaction to his own coming out would be. 

But that was a thought for another day. 

Dejun grabbed his phone from his desk where he had left it in his initial rush out of the house. He then threw himself on his bed, falling and grunting when his back made contact with the springy mattress. 

He unlocked the device, seeing the numerous notifications. 

Casually, Dejun scrolled through. Some were from Twitter, some from Instagram, some from YouTube and of course there were a few from his friends. 

Hendery sent him quite a few texts. 

With a smile, Dejun rolled over onto his front, propping himself up on his elbows, his feet up. 

**Hendery**

I am free from the hell that is camping 

0/10 

Never fucking doing that again 

It’s only been four days and there’s not a slither of skin that’s not covered in bug bites 

Also got attacked by a rabid squirrel and let me tell you 

That is NOT a fun experience 

Anyway, what are you up to? 

Anything fun? 

**Me**

Skjsksjk 

Sounds like you had a blast 

I’m fine I guess 

I spent the days with the new neighbours 

**Hendery**

Fascinating 

Tell me more 

**Me**

Are you being sarcastic right now? 

I don’t appreciate that 

**Hendery**

JUN! 

I’m being genuine 

Tell me how your day went 

Spare me the extra torture that is having to listen to my family argue for the next hour or two as we drive home 

**Me**

Sounds like hell 

**Hendery**

It is 

So, go on 

**Me**

Well 

I was bored 

I saw the moving truck and I was curious so I checked it out 

And then BAM! 

The neighbours are two hot ass dilfs 

Married and with a kid that’s a year younger than me 

So, I spent the day with them 

I think they like me 

But I’ll make them LIKE me if you catch my drift 

**Hendery**

Don’t tell me you’re actually gonna try to fuck them 

**Me**

... 

**Hendery**

Jun! 

Are you actually serious? 

I know you got fucked over with a capital f, but that doesn’t mean you have to go fucking men that could be your dads 

Like 

I’m not gonna stop you 

But do you have to settle for that? 

You know, I’m sure that you’ll find someone that really, really, REALLY likes you soon 

So like... 

Yeah 

**Me**

Aww 

Hen that’s cute 

But it’s not that serious 

Only some fun for the summer 

Just so I don’t drive myself crazy here 

I doubt they’d be down for anything serious 

Just some good all fun 

But you’re sweet for caring 

Wish I could find a guy like you 

**Hendery**

Haha 

Yeah 

But like 

Don’t do anything stupid 

**Me**

Stupid is my middle name but I’ll try! 

Love ya! 

Talk later, gotta shower 

**Hendery**

Yeah, of course 

Love you 

Later 

Dejun sighed, locking his phone. He tossed it on the bed before pulling himself up. 

He really needed a shower; his body was sticky with sweat from the summer heat mixed in with all the heavy lifting he did that day. 

Dejun grabbed a clean sleeping shirt and a pair of boxers, carrying them to the bathroom. 

However, just when he was about to walk out of his room, he paused. Dejun looked to the side, taking a look out of the window. He saw Johnny, his back facing Dejun, seemingly unpacking one of the boxes he or Taeil had hauled up stairs. 

He wondered just what he would end up seeing through the bedroom window. 

*** 

It had been four days since Dejun had met the two men moving into the house next door. In that time span, he had made an extra effort to walk by their house, waving at them as he passed by on his way and from the store. He really had no reason to go to the nearby store every day, but he always found an excuse like _oh I’m gonna get myself some snacks_ , or _I’m craving this one very specific thing that isn’t in the house right now_. 

Nobody questioned him so he was fine. 

Johnny and Taeil were settling well into their new home from the look of things. 

The taller of the two had gotten to work on the front garden whilst Taeil was cleaning and sorting things on the inside. 

The men also made use of their pool. 

Dejun got to see Johnny dive bomb into the body of water, splashing Taeil in the process, from his bedroom window the previous afternoon. 

He had a really good view. 

A wonderful view. 

And truly, Johnny was built like a god. 

Dejun didn’t have the pleasure of seeing Taeil, but he was sure he would end up drooling at the sight either way. 

It felt a bit odd looking at the men through his window, however he made himself feel better by saying he simply caught them from his bedroom window view. It’s not his fault the houses were built the way they were. 

Still, that made him feel only slightly less of a creep. 

Today though, Dejun didn’t have to make up any excuses when he went to see the two men. His mum gave him a great one. 

“Pie?” Taeil asked in shock, looking down at the large tray in Dejun’s hold. “For us?” 

Dejun nodded. “My mum baked it. I helped. It should be edible.” 

Taeil chuckled, gladly taking the baked good from the boy. “Thank you,” he said. “That’s really sweet. You know, I haven’t seen either of your parents yet.” 

“They’re busy people,” Dejun explained. Even he didn’t know how his parents managed to avoid seeing Taeil and Johnny for so long. “I hope you enjoy it.” 

“We will. Now I have a reason to get Johnny downstairs,” Taeil added with a roll of his eyes. 

“Did something happen?” 

“The AC in our room doesn’t work,” the man explained. “He’s been at it for hours. I’d help but I’m better with food and cars,” Taeil said. 

“The AC? I can help,” Dejun suggested, earning an amused laugh from Taeil. “What? I helped my dad fix ours a while back. It’s probably the same thing.” 

Surprised with that response, Taeil cocked his brow. “Are you serious?” 

Dejun nodded. 

“Well... in that case, come on in,” Taeil said, stepping aside to let Dejun in. 

The boy walked inside, grinning to himself. That was easy. 

“I’ll cut you a slice too,” Taeil stated. 

“Thanks,” Dejun said. He quickly took his shoes off and hurried upstairs to see Johnny. 

Dejun paused once he was on the next floor. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly, bringing a stray curl over his exposed forehead to add some charm to his already alluring appearance. He really did try for Johnny and Taeil – it was all in good fun, of course. Dejun doubted he’d get to see more of the men after summer, so he allowed himself to have some fun for the time being. 

The boy had donned on a tank top which exposed his arms and his muscles he had proudly been working on over the course of the year. Paired with the loose top, he wore a pair of skinny ripped jeans. Sure, it was hot out, but Dejun was willing to suffer if it meant he looked good. Not only that, he applied some lip balm before leaving his house, adding a pretty pink tint and gloss to his kissable lips. 

Satisfied with how he looked, Dejun made his way to the master bedroom. The room was open and he could hear a faint hum of music from the room as well as the sound of Johnny humming along to the song playing from the stereo. 

He knocked on the door, offering Johnny a playful smile when the man turned around. “Knock, knock,” he said, stepping inside the room. 

“Dejun?” 

“In the flesh,” the younger said, sauntering closer to Johnny. 

The man was stood on a stool, a screwdriver in one hand and a flashlight in the other. But Dejun wasn’t paying attention to the tools. No. Dejun was instead admiring the view in front of him. He raked in Johnny’s appearance – his flexed biceps made visible thanks to the short-sleeved t-shirt on him, slightly tight and hugging his sculpted form in a way which drove Dejun wild. 

Dejun could make out the man’s muscular physique, his pecks and abs a single layer away from the boy. 

Johnny’s hair had been pulled back and tied in a small ponytail, so cute despite how fucking sexy he looked with a bead of sweat trickling down his neck. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I brought pie,” Dejun replied with a smile. 

Johnny raised his brow, questioning Dejun’s answer. 

“And Taeil mentioned your AC is broken,” the boy added, pointing up to what Johnny had been working on before Dejun stepped foot inside the room. “I offered to help. I helped my dad fix ours before.” 

“I’m nearly done so...” 

Dejun nodded, humming along. “That’s good,” he mused. “When you’re done you might wanna check the other rooms though; whoever built these houses and installed the air-con really messed up.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks,” Johnny said. He turned around, going back to fixing the problem at hand. 

As he did that, Dejun decided to walk around the large bedroom. The layout was identical to his parent’s room, though it was nice to see the space without that horrendous burgundy wallpaper his dad picked out. Johnny and Taeil’s bedroom was bright, the walls white and blank, barely anything around other than some boxes which the men had yet to unpack. 

“It’s a lot of work, isn’t it?” Dejun asked. “Moving in, staring new.” 

Johnny hummed in agreement. 

“It took me a week to unpack in my uni accommodation,” Dejun continued. “I can’t imagine having to do that on a larger scale. How is it going, anyway?” 

“Good,” Johnny replied. “We’re waiting on some new furniture to arrive before we unpack everything. We’re nearly done though, so there’s that.” 

Snooping around the room, Dejun had to say that it looked pretty normal. Granted, there wasn’t much colour to be seen if not for the few potted plants strewn around and the bedsheets. 

“What colour are you thinking of for the room?” 

“A dark turquoise,” Johnny explained. “It’s either that, a shade of blue with some yellow accents, or a warm grey. We’ll decide when the time comes.” 

“I like turquoise,” Dejun stated. “It’ll look nice.” 

“I’m leaning towards that too.” 

“And Taeil?” 

“Undecided,” Johnny replied with a faint chuckle. “Fine with anything, which doesn't help because I’m indecisive as hell.” 

With Johnny talking, Dejun stopped to stand in the middle of the room, his eyes shifting to the side. He was staring right out of the large window, catching a glimpse of his bedroom on the other side. He could see so much of it and it made him wonder just what the two men could see. Would they also occasionally take a peek, witnessing Dejun spinning around in his desk chair, maybe in a state of undress as he was getting changed? 

It definitely made him curious. 

Maybe a minute later, Taeil joined the two upstairs. He held two plates with decent slices of homemade pie placed on them. He handed Dejun a plate first, the boy smiling politely as he took the food. 

Johnny got his pie next, his eyes the size of saucers when he looked down. It was ridiculously cute, and Dejun had to bite down a wide grin in between mouthfuls of pie. He couldn’t be bothered trying to look attractive as he ate – he was hungry and he could have easily devoured another slice if he was given the opportunity. 

“I’m nearly done,” Johnny announced, giving Taeil’s ass a light tap before he picked up the spoon on his plate and dug into the pastry. “Don’t think we’ll overheat tonight, Illie.” 

Illie? 

Cute. 

He wanted a cute nickname too. 

“Let’s hope,” Taeil muttered, looking over to the AC unit. “Anyway, come down when you’re finished. I’m bored.” 

“Hi bored, I’m Johnny,” the taller said, causing Taeil and Dejun to simultaneously groan. 

Yup. Definitely a dad thing. 

It was endearing, albeit cringy. 

“I’m done with housework for today so don’t mind me watching a movie,” Taeil continued. 

“I’ll be down soon,” Johnny assured. 

“Good. And Dejun, what about you?” 

The boy pursed his lips and raised his brows. “What about me?” 

“Do you plan to stick around for a bit? Maybe keep me some company until Johnny’s done?” 

Well, Dejun couldn’t say no if Taeil offered. 

“Sure, if you don’t mind,” Dejun replied. 

Taeil made his way downstairs and Dejun followed suit, his plate now empty. He made his way into the kitchen whilst Taeil sat himself down in the living room. 

At least they had the TV plugged in and running. 

Dejun rinsed the plate and placed it into the washing machine, in the meantime putting some of the dried cutlery away. It wasn’t much, but he hoped Taeil would appreciate that extra amount of help. 

Now done, the boy walked back to Taeil. He sat himself down next to the older man, making sure to not leave much room in between their bodies, but enough for it to not seem strange. 

Taeil was flicking through Netflix, scanning the titles of the different movies and shows on offer. As he did that, Dejun allowed himself to get a better look of Taeil. The man was handsome, reminding Dejun of a known actor which he may or may not have developed a small crush on after seeing his performance in a drama. 

He was unbelievably stunning, possessing a charm and air around him that had Dejun absolutely weak. And Taeil was so sweet too! Sweet, kind and effortlessly funny. Taeil was one of those _cool dads_ – like, the actually cool ones, not the ones that would try too hard to have their kids and their kid’s friends like them. 

Dejun didn’t personally know Donghyuck, but he knew for sure he was lucky to have Taeil and Johnny as his dads. 

But maybe it was for the best that Dejun and Donghyuck didn’t know each other because Dejun honestly couldn’t imagine looking into Donghyuck’s eyes after chasing and – hopefully – fucking Taeil and Johnny. 

It’s best that Donghyuck never knew of Dejun to spare them both the embarrassment. 

“Fancy anything in particular?” Taeil asked, stealing a glance in Dejun’s direction. 

“I’m fine with everything,” the younger replied. 

Taeil hummed, choosing a random movie with a decent looking description. 

It was a movie Dejun had seen before, giving him more of a reason to simply pay attention to Taeil. 

And that’s exactly what he did. 

Dejun admired Taeil. He laughed along with his jokes, no matter how small, bringing his body closer to the man, practically throwing himself on Taeil to show him just how fucking much he wanted him. He knew that it worked; Dejun understood the simplistic wiring of a man’s brain and though Taeil wasn’t like all the boys Dejun has had the displeasure of getting involved with over the years, he was still a man with simplistic needs. 

The only real obstacle standing in Dejun’s way was commitment. He didn’t want Taeil and Johnny to feel as if Dejun was a homewrecker, because he wasn’t. Dejun wasn’t there for Taeil, nor was he there for Johnny. Dejun was there for both of them; he knew the men were a package deal from the start, and quite frankly, why try separate Taeil and Johnny when Dejun could just have double the fun? 

So, Dejun had to make it obvious to the men he wanted them both. 

Thankfully, Johnny came down relatively soon. He sat himself down next to Dejun since there was no room next to his husband. 

“What are you watching?” Johnny asked with a sigh, the tension in his body dissipating as he finally relaxed and sunk into the plush cushions of the couch. 

“A movie,” Taeil replied. 

Dejun laughed, placing his hand over Taeil’s bicep. 

Maybe he was being a bit of a try hard, but he didn’t care. Dejun didn’t have much shame even though he probably should have. 

Johnny chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

As the movie progressed, Dejun made an effort to shower Taeil and Johnny with lingering touches, soft laughs and enticing eyes. He could see that all his effort was paying off, grinning to himself when Johnny threw his arm over the back of the couch, shuffling his body closer by the smallest fraction. 

Taeil also was affected by Dejun’s charm, his and Dejun’s thighs pressed up together. He was warm, but Dejun couldn’t pull away even if he felt like melting. Dejun would happily turn into a puddle if he could get even closer to the men. 

Unfortunately, the moment came to an end with the ring of Dejun’s phone. 

It was his dad. 

“I gotta go,” Dejun announced, reluctantly detaching himself from the two husbands. “I’ll see you around,” he said as he walked over to the foyer to put his shoes on. He decided to give the men a parting gift in the form of a good view of his ass. When he bent down to tie his shoes, he used his extensive knowledge of the bend and snap to use. 

From behind him, he heard Johnny chuckle – the sound low, so unlike the others he had heard from him. 

Dejun was getting close. 

*** 

Dejun yawned, his eyes hurting from staring at the screen for too long – that and the fact he was tired. It was already late and Dejun had a busy and tiring day behind him. He did actually do something productive, helping out with the house and doing some chores before strumming on his guitar for a solid two hours to ease his mind. 

He was about to go to sleep when Hendery sent him a text, and for some reason unknown to him, Dejun couldn’t say no to talking to his friend. 

But he was at his limit now. 

**Me**

I think I’m gonna have to call this a night 

I’ll talk to you later 

**Hendery**

Of course! 

Sleep well Junnie!! 

Dejun smiled, plugging his phone to charge. 

He stood up from the bed to turn the light off, close the door to his bedroom and then shut the window, only leaving a small gap to let some fresh air in during the night. 

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, dragging his feet along the wooden floor as he made his way to the large window. Before he could close it, he stood still, frozen in place like a stone statue. 

_Oh fuck._

Dejun ducked immediately once he regained his senses, hiding himself behind the wall. 

Did he just see that right or was he just imagining it, his overactive imagination getting the better of him? Was he really that tired that his dreams were spilling out into the real world? 

Deciding to make sure he wasn’t just hallucinating, Dejun pushed himself to look over the ledge of his window, stopping once he had a clear view. 

And there it was: Taeil and Johnny in the process of tearing each other’s shirts off. 

He wasn’t hallucinating. 

Nope. 

Taeil and Johnny were actually fucking. 

Dejun mewled, biting down harshly on his lower lip. 

It felt so fucking wrong – so dirty and vile – watching the men in the privacy of their own home. But it gave Dejun a sick kick, a thrill he couldn’t rid himself off. He wanted to do nothing more than watch and touch himself, imagining how it would feel to find himself in that room with the two. 

Subconsciously, Dejun dragged his hand down to his boxers, slipping his warm hand to his cock. The more he watched, the harder he got, clear precum trickling out of his slit, easing the slow glide of his dedicated hand. 

From the other side, Taeil pushed Johnny against the window, flipping the taller man over so that Johnny was bent over, his hands grasping onto the windowsill. 

Johnny looked so out of it – so fucked out already, leading Dejun to believe that what he was seeing wasn’t everything the two had gotten up to. There was no way Johnny looked like such a mess from so little. Or maybe that was the case. Dejun wasn’t sure which option he found more arousing. 

But there he was, mouth agape, his longer hair falling into his eyes as Taeil stood behind him, kissing down Johnny’s spine with his hand busy spreading Johnny open. 

Dejun wished he was there with them. 

Instead, he had to settle with jerking himself off. He was kneeling on the floor, his head peeking over the ledge, watching as Taeil and Johnny went at it together. 

He was ashamed, and he loved it. He was so fucking desperate and wrong, stooping so low just so he could get a quick high out of it. 

Dejun slipping two fingers past his lips, hastily wetting the digits with his spit before bringing his hand to his ass, the pads of his fingers rubbing around his rim. He wanted to be filled so much – so much he could have possibly cried if not for the fear of potentially waking his parents up. 

He pushed a lone finger in, whimpering at the spread. 

It wasn’t enough. 

Though he felt heavenly as he pumped his leaking cock, plunging his fingers in and out of his needy hole, he still needed more. 

And to his sheer pleasure, he got what he wished for. 

When he looked out of the window again, he met eyes with Taeil who was staring right at him, a devilish smirk written all over his face as he kept fucking into a pliant Johnny. 

Dejun came right there and then. 

He was done just like that. 

Dejun suppressed a loud moan, the pace at which he stroked his aching cock brutal. He spilled all over his hand, sticky and warm. 

And Taeil was still looking at him. 

Taeil kept staring him down, forcing Johnny to look too by yanking on the man’s hair. 

This was a clear invitation. 

They all wanted the very same thing. 

Dejun could feel himself growing hard again. 

But before he could start stroking himself again, Taeil abruptly stepped back, leaving Johnny to writhe at the loss of his heat. Johnny looked over his shoulder, exchanging a few words with Taeil that Dejun couldn’t hear, no matter how hard he tried to listen in on them. 

And just like that, Johnny drew the curtains shut and disappeared from Dejun’s field of vision. 

However, that didn’t stop Dejun from touching himself again from the comfort of his bed, picturing getting fucked until he couldn’t breathe anymore. 

He had a feeling he would experience the real thing soon. 

*** 

It had been three days since... well, _that_. 

Dejun still passed by Taeil and Johnny, offering the men wide smiles and a wave, but he didn’t do anything other than that. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to make any advances – god knows how fucking much he wanted to throw himself at the two men – but because he was bringing himself to the edge. He was doing it for himself, whilst also simultaneously building the excitement for the husbands too. 

The longer he waited, the better it would be once he finally gave himself over. He even refused to touch himself since that night – no matter how much it pained him.

Maybe he was a bit of a masochist. 

But Dejun had a plan; he would go over to Taeil and Johnny’s house on Saturday – tomorrow – and he would finally hand himself over to the men, doing anything and everything that they had in store for him. The thought excited him, so much so in fact that whilst his mum was cooking dinner, Dejun had to take a cold shower to rid himself of the burning arousal in his groin, ridding himself of the picture of Taeil and Johnny fucking into his tight ass at the same time, tearing him right open until Dejun felt like a puddle. 

Now showered and clean from head to toe, Dejun slipped into a comfortable over-sized hoodie and a pair of shorts. After drying his hair with a towel, he grabbed his pair of round glasses and checked himself out in the mirror. He looked livelier than he did pre-shower, that was for sure. 

The smell of his mums cooking travelled all the way to his room, causing his stomach to grumble. He was absolutely starving, only having a light breakfast since the thought of eating when it was so hot made him feel woozy. But it was cooler now and Dejun could have probably swallowed down a whole roast. 

Eager to fill his stomach up, Dejun hurried downstairs. 

His mum was in the kitchen whilst his dad was setting out the dining table. 

That was strange. 

“Why so many plates?” Dejun asked, taking note of there being two more of everything on the table. “Is someone coming over?” 

“The neighbours,” Dejun’s dad replied. “Your mother asked them over.” 

Well... Dejun wasn’t expecting that. 

The boy forced down a smirk, his head already filling with all the possible shenanigans he could get up to. 

“You should’ve told me. I would’ve dressed up nicer.” 

“You look good, Jun,” the boy’s mum said as she walked into the dining room with a large iron pot. She placed it down in the middle of the table. “It’s nothing fancy. Wear whatever you want, sweetie,” she added, fiddling with Dejun’s somewhat damp hair. “Though you should probably dry your hair; you might catch a cold.” 

Dejun hummed. “What time are they coming?” 

“Should be here in ten minutes,” the woman replied. 

In the meantime, Dejun decided to listen to his mum and dry his hair. He styled it effortlessly, the strands falling into his eyes, making him look far too cute for the dangerous thoughts which were swimming around in his head. 

He looked perfect. 

Right on the dot, the doorbell rang to announce the arrival of the two guests. 

Dejun called to his parents as he rushed to the front door, opening it up to greet Taeil and Johnny on the other side. 

_Fuck_. 

Dejun was met with a godly sight. Johnny with his hair swooped to the side, his plain white shirt hugging his form, the first few buttons left undone, revealing his smooth, tanned skin. His sleeves were rolled up and he just looked good enough to eat. And those pants! Oh those _pants_! 

And then there was Taeil, looking just as handsome as his husband. Unlike Johnny though, he wore something less plain, adding a spark of life with a patterned shirt, the top buttons also left undone probably to drive Dejun wild. 

The boy caught himself looking down, taking note of how perfectly snug Taeil’s pants were around his thighs. He wanted nothing more than to be choked and crushed in between the muscle, left gasping for air as Taeil ruined him. 

“Hi,” Johnny said with a smile – so casual and normal, as if they hadn’t seen each other get off from the views outside their windows. 

Dejun gulped, looking up from Taeil’s wonderful thighs. “Hi,” he reciprocated, flickering his tongue over his lips. “Nice to see you again.” 

“The pleasures ours,” Taeil replied. 

_Oh no, it’s definitely mine._

“Come in,” Dejun ushered, stepping to the side. 

The men filled in, promptly taking their shoes off at the entrance as Dejun shut the door behind them. 

Dejun’s parents came in and greeted Taeil and Johnny soon thereafter. There weren’t any comments about the men’s sexuality which was actually a relief and it definitely made Dejun feel lighter on his feet. Maybe he had to give his parents some credit for not being complete assholes. It was nice. 

After their initial greetings and pleasantries were done, everyone went over to the dining table which was packed full with food. Dejun didn’t even know when his mum managed to cook everything left on display. He was impressed, happily scooping up piles of food onto his plate. 

Dejun sat at the foot of the table, his parents on his left and the two guests on his right with Taeil closest to him. 

He sure did enjoy the view. 

Whilst the adults were talking, Dejun decided to make a move. He kept chewing on his food as if everything was normal, only to have his foot under the table bump with Taeil’s. He rubbed himself up against the man’s calf and shin, shooting a polite smile Taeil’s way when the man came to face him. 

Taeil fought back, trapping Dejun’s foot and keeping it still. 

So, all in all, Dejun was having a blast. 

More aimless conversations later, Dejun was getting bored. 

“Does anyone want some more drinks?” The youngest asked, holding up his own empty glass. 

“I could do with some more,” Johnny stated and Taeil hummed in agreement. 

With that, Dejun stood up and grabbed another bottle of wine from the drink’s cabinet. His dad guided him to choose a decent one. When he had grabbed one and opened it up, he returned to the dining table. 

Dejun grabbed Taeil’s glass first, lifting it up as he poured the deep red liquid out. He carefully placed the drink down and then moved over to Johnny. 

He shot the older man a mischievous smirk as he picked up the empty glass. Dejun successfully poured the drink out, only to accidently – read: on purpose – stumble when he was placing the glass back down, causing the wine to spill out onto Johnny’s lap. 

There was a bit of a commotion as Dejun’s parents apologised on Dejun’s behalf, but Johnny wasn’t mad. If Dejun had to put an emotion to the man’s expression, it would simply be _amused_. 

“I’m sorry,” Dejun apologised, the tone of his voice not entire sorry for what he had done. “Let me help you,” he offered, extending his hand out to Johnny. 

He grinned when Johnny took it, standing up and following Dejun into the bathroom. 

“I’m quite clumsy,” Dejun explained as he closed the door behind them. “Good thing they’re black.” 

“There’s some on the shirt,” Johnny pointed out, no annoyance to his voice. 

“Oops,” Dejun replied, feigning a sorry frown. He moved to grab a hand towel, wetting it under the warm stream of water in sink. “What a shame. I’m sorry for that.” 

Johnny chuckled. “I can tell,” he uttered. 

Dejun turned the tap off, rinsing the excess water out before stepping closer to Johnny, instantly dropping to his knees. He was practically eye-level with Johnny’s crotch, his stomach churning at the proximity. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering, picturing Johnny’s cock – how large it would be, how heavy it would feel in his mouth. 

He swallowed, coquettishly looking up at Johnny through his dark lashes. 

“It’s pretty big,” the boy mused. “Such a big, big stain,” he continued. “All because of me.” 

Johnny stared Dejun down, the severity of his gaze eliciting a soft mewl out of the younger. 

“Clean it,” Johnny commanded, voice deep and stern. The words caused Dejun to shiver. 

Bringing the damp cloth up to Johnny’s crotch, Dejun began to wipe at the stain. Purposefully, Dejun ignored where majority of the wine had spilled on Johnny’s right upper thigh, instead applying pressure around the man’s cock. He wasn’t being entirely secretive about it though, making it clear as day what he had going on in his head. 

Johnny just stared down at him, arms folded over his muscular chest. 

Dejun continued, at this point doing more to palm Johnny through the fabric of his pants than actually helping him get the wine out. 

But Johnny didn’t say anything, standing completely unaffected with Dejun’s hand working him up. And he probably would have stayed like that if not for Dejun leaning his face in closer, pressing his lips against Johnny’s zipper, a soft hum coming from the back of his throat when Johnny allowed him to stay right there. 

The younger flickered his gaze up, lips curving up as he opened his mouth wider and sucked at Johnny’s length through the material. 

At that, Johnny reached down and yanked on Dejun’s hair, pulling him away. 

Dejun moaned, a more than pleased grin spread wide across his face. “Is there a problem?” He asked, feigning innocence. “I’m doing what you asked.” 

“I know,” Johnny replied. “Such a good boy,” he praised, the words of acclaim going straight to Dejun’s neglected cock. He could grow hard just like that. 

“I’m a good boy?” Dejun asked as he batted his eyelashes. “I can be even better. I’ll show you.” 

Johnny didn’t loosen his grip on Dejun’s hair. “Up,” he ordered, tugging on the strands in his tight grasp. 

Dejun did as he was told, getting up. He was about to say something, only to end up pushed against the wall, Johnny’s large arms caging him in place. Johnny was so big and Dejun so small, the size difference almost ridiculous. Yet somehow, Johnny could be tamed, made weak and small just like Dejun felt in that moment; he had seen Taeil do just that – make Johnny his bitch, which only made Dejun more excited on getting into Taeil’s pants too. 

He shivered, running his hands up Johnny’s chest to feel him up. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a menace? Misbehaving and acting out of line,” Johnny uttered, bending down to whisper in Dejun’s air, the hot air of his breath making Dejun slowly lose all his composure. “It’s like you’re constantly begging to be put in your place.” 

“What happened to calling me a good boy?” Dejun murmured, grasping onto Johnny’s shirt. 

Johnny chortled, dropping one hand down to Dejun’s front. He ran his large hand around Dejun’s abdomen before slipping further down, pressing down hard of his clothed dick. 

Dejun supressed a moan, only allowing a muffled mewl out. 

“You can be both, can’t you? Get on your knees, ready to take my cock like a little slut whilst also spilling wine on me and playing footsies with Taeil under the table,” Johnny said. “You’re something special, aren’t you, Dejun?” With that, Johnny forced Dejun’s leg up to wrap around his waist, his other hand still on Dejun’s hardening cock. “What do you want?” 

“You,” Dejun uttered breathlessly. “You. Taeil. Both of you,” he elaborated. “Want you to fuck me senseless. Fuck me like I’ve never been fucked before.” 

The older smirked, cupping Dejun’s length as his plump lips skimmed the sensitive skin of his neck. “You sure you want this?” He murmured. 

Dejun mewled, pulling Johnny in closer with the leg hooked around him. “So much,” he keened. 

“Then be a good boy and wait,” Johnny said before pulling himself away from Dejun. 

The younger whined, his body lit aflame, skin hot to the touch. He needed Johnny’s suffocating warmth all for himself again before he grew cold again. But Johnny was moving away and pushing away all of Dejun’s further advances. 

As Dejun craved more, Johnny fixed his appearance in the mirror. He looked so calm and composed whilst Dejun was left a mess. 

“Behave,” Johnny ordered right before walking out of the bathroom, leaving Dejun to regain his senses. 

That happened. 

That _actually_ happened. 

And Dejun had an obvious tent in his pants. 

Perfect. 

Dejun looked at himself in the mirror; his eyes were blown out, hair a mess from Johnny yanking on it, and his cheeks were flushed a bright pink. There was no way of hiding his clear arousal. He glanced down, closing his eyes as he grasped onto the edge of the sink, trying his hardest to will his erection away. He pictured something that was bound to rid him of any sense of excitement, shuddering at the mere thought of the horrors he had locked away in the deep pits of his vivid imagination. 

After splashing some cold water on his face and fixing his messy hair, Dejun was ready to leave the bathroom and join the others at the dining table. 

His parents paid him no attention, too busy chatting away with Taeil and Johnny – the latter of which followed Dejun out of the corner of his eyes as he came to sit down. 

Taeil also spared him a momentary glance, going to look at Johnny afterwards. 

The rest of the dinner went smoothly if not for some awkward comments from his parents. It was all fine in the end, and after a few more glasses of wine, Taeil and Johnny excused themselves. 

Dejun walked the men out – like, _actually_ out. He slipped into his shoes and walked the two men out to their own front door. 

He valued the privacy, even if they were quite literally out in the open. At least Dejun’s parents couldn’t see and nobody could hear what was going on between the three. 

“Are you two busy tomorrow?” Dejun asked, playing up on the innocent act he showcased earlier in the bathroom. 

“Depends,” Taeil answered. “Why?” 

Dejun shrugged with a faint, playful curve of his lips. “Thought I could help,” he stated. “Do you have any other boxes laying around I could unpack? Maybe you need some help cleaning? I’m sure you’d love a moment to unwind, right?” 

“Can’t argue with that,” Taeil said. “I’m sure you could make yourself busy with something,” he added whilst Johnny unlocked the front doors. “Goodnight.” 

“Night,” Dejun replied, waving at the two men. 

He’d see them soon enough. 

*** 

Dejun was ready. Sure, maybe he didn’t get the chance to prep himself because he was a bit of a masochist with a hunger for a good dicking down, but he was still ready. 

It was a bit after two already and the heat was at its worse, covering Dejun’s skin in a sheen of sweat already despite barely moving a muscle the whole day. He couldn’t exactly help it though, having already taken a cold shower in the morning. Accepting he would just have to suffer with the hellish heat for the day, Dejun got himself dressed, getting ready to head out. 

He put on a pair of shorts which were honestly too small when he first bought them, but they weren’t too uncomfortable to wear. They showed off his slim legs as well as his ass which was a big plus. He then slipped on a simple white tee, the fabric thinner than most of his other t-shirts, meaning that it was almost see-through. 

Dejun’s parents were out shopping and they would most likely be out for another hour – but even if they were gone just ten more minutes, that didn’t really concern Dejun. He didn’t have to tell his parents where he was at all times so he was good. 

Before leaving, Dejun grabbed himself an ice-lolly from the freezer, wrapping his mouth around it as he walked out of the house, making a beeline for the neighbouring building. 

Finding himself at the front door, Dejun knocked on, letting himself in when he heard Taeil calling for him on the other side. With that, Dejun let himself in, quickly slipping off his shoes by the entrance, the ice-lolly still held tightly in his hand, some of the purple substance slowly melting from the strong summer heat. He quickly licked it up from his fingers before the sticky, sugary liquid covered the rest of his hand. 

Taeil and Johnny were nowhere to be seen so Dejun walked further into the house, smiling around the cool treat when he spotted Taeil chopping up vegetables in the kitchen. 

“Hungry?” Taeil asked, taking note of Dejun’s presence. “I’m making cold noodles if you want.” 

Well, he wasn’t expecting that. Then again, everyone had to eat. 

Dejun shrugged, nodding in response. 

Taeil hummed, resuming with his cooking. 

“Where’s Johnny?” Dejun asked, words slightly muffled by the ice-lolly he moved away from his mouth. 

“Garden,” Taeil responded. “He’s doing...” Taeil paused, looking over to the large glass windows lining the doors out to the garden. He sighed, looking back at Dejun. “Lord knows what.” 

The boy chuckled. “Is it something I can help with?” 

“Go ask him,” the man replied. “If he has nothing for you, you can come help me with this,” Taeil added, pointing around the kitchen with the tip of his knife. “You can cook, right?” 

“Umm... not really.” 

Taeil sighed, a humoured curve to his chapped lips. God, he could do with a lip-balm – or a kiss. Dejun was willing to help with the latter. 

“You’re gonna have to learn one day,” Taeil said and left it at that. He was right, but Dejun simply didn’t have the talent for cooking – he at most could cook rice which he took great pride in, especially since one of the guys living in the same dorm managed to burn a whole pot of rice whilst still somehow keeping the rice undercooked. So, Dejun could do _something_. 

“I’ll go check then,” Dejun declared, walking over to the back door with a pep in his step. 

He stepped outside, quickly licking up the melting liquid trickling down his fingers. Maybe he did regret his choice of bringing the darn thing along. At first, he thought he could look sexy with it, locking eyes with Taeil and Johnny as he swallowed around the phallic object, but honestly it was more pain than anything. 

Luckily, he spotted a bin bag filled with random garbage by the wall. He threw the thing away, wiping his hand down on his shorts finally getting rid of the source of his suffering. It’s not like it even helped with cooling him down. At the very least it meant he’d taste of grapes and whatever else the fruits on the package of the ice-lolly were listed at. Hopefully Taeil and Johnny liked sickeningly sweet flavours. If not... well, they just had to go along with it because Dejun would make it worth it in the end. 

With the treat now discarded, Dejun scoped the garden for Johnny. He didn’t have to search far and wide to see the man moving in and out of the shed at the end of the large outside space, located the furthest away from the pool. Dejun honestly envied Taeil and Johnny for the fact they lucked out and got themselves a property with a pool. He really wouldn’t mind taking a dip in the water – especially in this ungodly heat. 

Dejun walked down the path, stepping off to get onto the neatly trimmed grass. He made his way over to Johnny, standing idly as he waited for the man to notice him. 

It took longer than expected. 

Finally, Johnny stepped out of the storage compartment, clapping his hands together, a pleased grin on his sculpted face. “Oh! Dejun,” he said with a slight jump, surprised by Dejun showing up out of nowhere. “You’re here.” 

“I am,” Dejun agreed, smirking. “Busy?” 

“Nope, just got done cleaning this thing out,” Johnny explained. “It was an absolute mess before.” 

The younger hummed. “So, you don’t need help with anything?” 

“Nope, but thanks,” Johnny replied. “I’m sure you can help Taeil though,” he said before he started moving away. He paused when he came past Dejun, pumping into the boy’s shoulder. “Those are a bit tight; don’t you think?” He uttered, glancing down at Dejun’s shorts. He left right after, making his way for the black bin bag Dejun passed by earlier. 

So the shorts worked as intended. 

*** 

Dejun was done with playing games. 

He really was. He was tired of the constant wait, so he decided to just suck it up and go ahead with what he wanted. 

After helping Taeil out a bit in the kitchen, Dejun joined Johnny in the living room. The older man was watching something on the TV, but it didn’t look like he was paying attention, mainly keeping up a conversation with Taeil who was still making himself busy in the kitchen. It was cute how they kept talking across the room, joking and teasing one another as Dejun carefully chopped up some vegetables, afraid that he’d end up slicing his fingers off if he dared to look away for even a second. 

Speaking of Taeil, Dejun was absolutely whipped. He completely understood why Johnny would make goofy heart eyes at the man, and though Dejun had spent time with Taeil, he never truly realised how... how _perfect_ he was. Amidst all the mindless chopping, Taeil would make the worst jokes, say random English phrases and just be utterly endearing in the smallest of ways. 

Dejun could have easily gotten on his knees for Taeil right then and there in the kitchen. 

But he didn’t. 

Instead, Dejun strolled up to Johnny with full confidence, knowing full well that there was no point in being nervous. Johnny wanted Dejun. Taeil wanted Dejun. And Dejun wanted them, so there really was no need to fear rejection. 

The boy didn’t bother sitting down next to Johnny, go straight to throwing his legs over the man’s muscular thighs, making himself comfortable on Johnny’s lap. 

It took Johnny a few seconds to process what just happened, and in the meantime, Dejun wrapped his arms loosely around the man’s neck, leaning forward so that his lips were pressed to the spot Johnny’s jaw met his neck. 

“Dejun...” 

“I’m done waiting,” the younger murmured, placing an open-mouthed kiss to Johnny’s neck, tasting the saltiness of the man’s sweat. “I can’t behave,” he continued in a low murmur, smirking to himself when Johnny’s hands found themselves at Dejun’s small waist. “Not around you two. I need you. Put me in my place,” he whispered, eyes searching for Taeil. 

He waited, and soon enough, Taeil appeared, his arms folded as he stared at the scene happening on the couch. 

“I need you so much,” Dejun continued, biting on Johnny’s ear, eyes still focused on Taeil. “ _So_ much,” he practically moaned, rolling his hips against Johnny. 

The older man gripped onto Dejun’s small waist, his hands keeping Dejun still which only made him want to move more now that he was restrained. 

“I don’t know...” Johnny uttered, words fading out. 

Dejun pulled himself back. He sulked; his lips jutted out in a pout as he looked at Johnny. 

“What do you think, Taeil?” Johnny asked, looking over his shoulder. 

Taeil had made his over to stand behind the couch. His eyes had become darker and sharper, a playful smirk finding its way onto his face. He leaned forward, reaching out for Dejun’s face, cupping it with his thumb pressing against the boy’s lips. 

Without thinking, Dejun parted his lips, allowing entry for Taeil’s thumb. The pad rubbed against Dejun’s tongue, weighing it down as Dejun crooned, making direct eye contact with the eldest. 

Taeil smirked. “He does seem eager,” he uttered. 

Dejun sucked on Taeil’s finger, moaning around it, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Very eager,” Taeil added. 

The boy grinned, trying to roll his hips again yet Johnny still had a strong grip on him. 

“Can’t stay still,” Johnny pointed out. “Doesn’t wanna behave.” 

“We can change that, can’t we, baby?” Taeil asked, pulling his finger out and dragging it down Dejun’s chin. “We can make you behave, can’t we?” 

Dejun whimpered, lust pooling at his stomach solely from the way Taeil sounded; his voice was low and husky and so fucking attractive. Taeil didn’t have to try to be appealing, he simply possessed a natural quality that made everything he did attractive and mesmerising. 

Johnny really got lucky, getting to experience this side of Taeil – the hot, commanding, dominant side of him – on the daily. 

“Can’t we?” Taeil repeated his question, holding onto Dejun’s chin between his thumb and finger, forcing him to respond. 

“Yes,” Dejun uttered. “Show me how to behave. I wanna be a good boy for you. Teach me.” 

Taeil smirked, letting go of Dejun only to lean close to Johnny’s ear. The younger man closed his eyes, a dreamy smile spreading across his face. Whatever Taeil was whispering into his ear must have sounded like heaven because it turned Johnny weak, a soft noise coming from the back of his throat. 

When Johnny’s grip on his waist loosened, Dejun swayed his hips, rubbing his crotch on Johnny’s lap. The constant denial of something more had made Dejun beyond desperate and he wasn’t entirely convinced he’d end up lasting long. At least he had a short refractory period, so he’d have his fun with Johnny and Taeil no matter what. He’d give the men a show. 

“How about we take this to the bedroom?” Taeil suggested, stroking his hand down Johnny’s chest, slipping under the fabric of the man’s t-shirt. His lips brushed against Johnny’s earlobe whilst his eyes were fixed on Dejun, driving the youngest wild with how strong his gaze was. 

Looking into Taeil’s eyes promised a night Dejun would never forget; Taeil would give him everything, and Dejun would for sure struggle to walk and sit after whatever he and Johnny had in store. 

“So?” 

“Please,” Dejun uttered. 

Taeil smirked. “Such manners,” he mused. “Go upstairs and wait on the bed,” the man commanded. “And don’t even think of touching yourself or stripping. Understood?” 

“Yes,” Dejun replied. He thought about his next words carefully, biting down on his bottom lip. Maybe it was taking it a bit too far, or maybe it was exactly the right place to go. “Yes, daddy,” he said with a hint of innocence. 

Taeil looked pleased. “Go,” he repeated. “Johnny, you too,” he added. “Make sure he listens to the instructions. Got it?” 

Johnny crooned with a nod. 

“Good. Now go, don’t make me repeat myself.” 

At that, Dejun jumped to his feet, grabbing onto Johnny’s hand to lead him upstairs. He was giddy, nearly missing a step from how excited he was to just get down to the good stuff. The lead up would end up killing him – he just wanted to get fucked already. 

Dejun rushed into the bedroom, quickly spinning on his heel once he stood in the middle of the room with Johnny still holding onto his hand. He pressed himself against Johnny, attaching his mouth to the man’s throat. The movements of his lips were sloppy and lewd, staining the skin beneath with a sheen of his spit. 

Johnny snaked his arms around Dejun, his hands planted on the boy’s ass, squeezing down on the flesh accentuated by the tight shorts. 

Dejun moaned, his hips jutting forward to rub against Johnny on instinct. Once he got to experience the friction, there was nothing more he craved than to continue to rub himself against Johnny’s cock until he came where he was. He craved to feel pathetic and so desperate and maybe even humiliated. He wanted to prove to Taeil and Johnny just how badly he wanted them both. 

“You can’t listen to simple instructions, can you?” Johnny teased, his hot breath brushing against the skin of Dejun’s neck. 

“I’m not doing anything wrong,” Dejun argued. “You’re the one that’s touching me.” 

Johnny chuckled. “I guess I am,” he uttered, slipping his hand under Dejun’s t-shirt, his fingertips lightly stroking at the dip of his spine. “I’m not sure Taeil will like the excuse though.” 

“Oh no, what will I do?” Dejun asked with feigned worry. He smirked, throwing his arms around Johnny’s neck and pushing himself closer against the man’s chest. “What’s taking him so long anyway?” 

“I was in the middle of cooking,” Taeil replied, arriving in the bedroom without neither man realising. “Someone couldn’t wait a few minutes, could they?” He walked into the bedroom. 

Johnny and Dejun looked over, their bodies pressed closely together. 

“Oops,” Dejun uttered. 

“And what’s all this?” Taeil asked, taking steps over to the men, grabbing onto Dejun’s chin and holding it in place. 

Dejun gulped when their eyes met once more. 

“I thought I told you to behave,” the eldest continued. “Do I have to go into full detail for you to act like a good boy?” 

Dejun whimpered, closing his eyes momentarily. 

“Words, baby. Use them.” 

“Yes,” Dejun uttered. “Yes, daddy.” 

Taeil smirked, a pleased sigh passing through his lips. He then turned his attention to Johnny, his hand still on Dejun. “And you? I told you to make sure he behaves. It wasn’t that hard of a request now, was it?” 

“No,” Johnny replied, his eyes diverted to the floor. He seemed so small all of a sudden, shrinking down to Dejun’s own size. 

“Do I have to teach you to listen? Huh?” Taeil let go of Dejun’s face, instead bringing his hand to tilt Johnny’s chin up, holding his jaw in place so that the man would look at him. “Do I? Have you forgotten already, baby?” 

“I- I might need a reminder,” Johnny answered. 

Pleased, Taeil grinned. He took a small step back and turned his attention back to Dejun. His eyes and expression softened. “Are you okay with this?” He asked. “What are your limits? Is there anything – no matter how small – that you don’t want us to do?” 

The questions took Dejun off-guard, taking him out of his dick crazed state momentarily. “I- I mean, I’m fine with most things,” he replied. “Like... spanking, chocking, all that’s good with me.” 

“Okay,” Taeil said. “What’s your safe word?” 

“Umm... how about poodle?” 

Taeil chuckled. “Poodle it is.” 

God he was cute! It wasn’t fair! 

And just like that, Taeil was back to business, that softness quickly being replaced with a confident, sexy sneer. He knew what he was doing, and he knew full well just how much of an impact he had on both Dejun and Johnny and that was _hot_. Dejun had to admit, it beat the baseless confidence his previous partners had; they all thought they were hot shit when they barely made Dejun actually feel good in any way that really mattered. 

“Johnny,” Taeil said. “Let him go,” he commanded in reference to Dejun. 

Instantly, Johnny detached himself from Dejun, leaving the youngest to yearn for him harder than before. Johnny looked to Taeil with large eyes, awaiting his next instruction. 

“Good boy,” Taeil praised, stepping into the space in between Dejun and Johnny. “Now how about you get yourself out of those clothes?” He said to his husband before looking at Dejun. “Then let’s help Dejun over here, shall we?” 

Dejun shivered, reaching out for Taeil’s shirt. He clung onto it, desperate to feel _something_ from him. He feared Taeil would make a comment of it, but he just smiled, moving closer to Dejun, allowing the younger to feel his body heat, to take a whiff of his cologne and the weight of the day hanging around him. 

Taeil stroked his nose against Dejun’s throat, placing his hands on Dejun’s waist. The touch was so light – so gentle and sweet – that it had Dejun melting against Taeil, a soft mewl passing his parted lips. Taeil left feather light kisses against the clear canvas of skin before he started to lick over and drag his teeth across. Dejun wanted nothing more than for Taeil to suck and mark him; he wanted to become covered in small bruises, to be reminded of this very moment every time he looked in the mirror. 

But Taeil didn’t do that, aware that that wasn’t the best idea. 

Instead, the man moved lower and lower, kissing a line down to Dejun’s sternum where he stopped, licking back up to the bump of Dejun’s larynx. 

Behind him, Johnny had started to strip. 

Dejun’s senses were overloaded. 

Looking at the flex of Johnny’s muscles as he pulled his t-shirt off as well as experiencing Taeil’s touch and his musky scent had Dejun’s head spinning. It only really dawned on him then that he was actually going to get fucked by these two hot men. 

He was in his own version of heaven – a heaven which consisted of dilfs. 

Dejun really was living the dream. 

It didn’t take Johnny long to strip – though could it be considered stripping if he still had his boxers on? He found himself standing behind Dejun in no time, wrapping his arms around Dejun’s middle, nestling his face in the crook of Dejun’s shoulder. 

Dejun was sandwiched in between the two husbands. 

Now _that_ was heaven. 

Taeil lifted up Dejun’s t-shirt with Johnny’s help. The younger of the two roamed his hands over Dejun’s taut stomach when it became exposed whilst Taeil continued to lift the fabric higher and higher up until he finally pulled it off Dejun. 

Johnny rolled himself into Dejun’s ass, his hardening cock rubbing up against Dejun, the friction satisfying as he released low throaty sounds, his hot breaths causing a wet patch on the boy’s neck. 

Dejun moaned, throwing his head back when Taeil dropped one hand to his crotch, palming him through the material of his shorts whilst dragging his lips all over the skin made available to him. He felt so good already and they had barely started which only made Dejun more excited for what was yet to come. 

Taeil’s movements were controlled – far more than Johnny’s. The younger of the two was swaying his hips however he pleased, mouth moving sloppily on Dejun’s neck, shoulder and back. Taeil, on the other hand, was methodical in his approach whilst also making it feel so natural. It was as if he knew exactly how hard to press down, which spots to kiss and suck on for Dejun to whimper and gasp in pleasure. 

Dejun was taken by surprise when Taeil, amidst working Dejun up with his mouth and hand, had managed to unzip Dejun’s pants and tug the down. When he did that, Johnny pulled them all the way down, the fabric pooling at Dejun’s ankles. 

He stepped out of his shorts, his breath hitching now that he was practically naked. Johnny was pretty much in the same state of undress as him, but Taeil was still fully clothed which just did something to Dejun, his cock twitching against the constraint of his boxers. 

He probably should have gone commando. 

“Bed,” Taeil said, voice low and husky. “Both of you.” He left Dejun and Johnny cold, folding his arms over his chest as he waited for the two to do as he commanded them to. 

All Dejun could think about was how Taeil was. Well, he also thought about how mindboggling it felt to have Johnny’s cock so close to him. He wanted it even closer though, already imagining how wide it would spread him open, a shiver going up his spine at the prospect. 

Dejun rushed over to the bed with Johnny still clinging onto him. Dejun liked that – he liked how it made him feel safe and warm. It was nice. Knowing that he was being taken care of properly by someone who knew what they were doing, someone with experience and someone that understood how to make the most of their time together in the most pleasurable way was nice. More than nice. 

It made him wish he could feel something like this more often. He really hadn’t been the luckiest with his previous partners. None had managed to make him feel this wanted and safe as Taeil and Johnny had in such a short time span. 

Johnny carefully laid Dejun down on the bed, kissing the corner of Dejun’s mouth before peppering light kisses to his jaw. 

“Please,” Dejun mewled, wrapping his limbs around Johnny, holding him tight. “Kiss me,” he pleaded, utterly starved of the sensation. 

“You heard him,” Taeil said. “He asked nicely.” 

With that, Johnny provided Dejun with what he wanted. He planted his lips against Dejun’s, soft and gentle at first before licking over the pink cushions. Dejun gave way to Johnny’s tongue, parting his lips and crooning when the older slipped inside with a devastating hunger. He was eager, tasting all of Dejun, his mouth sweet from the ice-lolly he had before. 

Dejun sucked on Johnny’s tongue, tightening his hold on the man. He tried to pull him even closer – to be suffocated by Johnny – but the older was stronger, keeping a considerable gap in between their bodies. 

As the two were in their own little world, far too preoccupied with the swirl of their tongues together to take note of anything around them, Taeil moved towards them. He pulled off his shirt to expose a soft and smooth plane of skin. He lacked Johnny’s defined abs, but Dejun was by no means complaining; Taeil looked absolutely stunning, everything about him filling Dejun with more and more desire.

Taeil stood himself behind Johnny, leaning forward to press his front to the man’s back. He placed kisses along Johnny’s spine, his lips going to hover by his husband’s ear. “You two look so pretty like this,” he mused, snaking his arms around Johnny’s torso, fingertips teasing the band of his boxers. “I almost don’t wanna interrupt,” he said, slipping his hands under the fabric, wrapping his hand around Johnny’s cock. “Almost.” 

Johnny whimpered into Dejun’s mouth, body tensing at Taeil’s touch. He pulled his mouth away, looking down in between his and Dejun’s body. 

Dejun followed after Johnny’s gaze, his throat tightening at the sight of Taeil’s hand slowly pumping Johnny’s hard length. He swallowed. 

“I don’t even know where to start with the two of you,” Taeil continued, still stroking Johnny, thumb pressing down hard against the man’s leaking slit. 

Johnny shuddered, the muscles in his arms flexing as he forced himself to hover over Dejun’s body. 

Dejun’s mouth went dry, eyes following every flick of Taeil’s wrist around Johnny. He was transfixed on the movement, the way he dragged Johnny’s precum over his girth, torturing the man with a calculated pace, first slow and steady and then sporadic and painful. The youngest whined, itching for attention to be put on him too. He craved the heat of Johnny’s mouth, the muted taste of black coffee on his tongue. 

“Don’t make him wait, baby,” Taeil whispered into Johnny’s ear. 

Johnny attached his lips to Dejun, a bit sloppier than he had been previously, but still utterly wonderful. Dejun moaned into the exchange, cupping Johnny’s jaw as they kissed, tongues a drunken mess dancing together. 

Taeil continued to pump Johnny until he deemed the man had enough. He retracted his hand, earning a disgruntled whine from his husband. 

Still, Johnny and Dejun continued with their steamy kisses. Dejun dragged his hands over Johnny’s prominent abs; he moved down lower and lower to Johnny’s navel only to stop just before he had the chance to touch Johnny’s cock. The older pulled his hands away, pining Dejun’s wrists above his head. 

Johnny drew an end to the kiss, instead bringing his mouth lower to kiss Dejun’s throat, his collar bones and sternum, then focusing on one of Dejun’s perked nipples. He ran his tongue over, sucking over the pink bud and looking up at Dejun through his lashes. 

Dejun mewled. He always loved having his nipples played with so he was thoroughly enjoying everything Johnny was doing with his mouth. 

Ruffling came from behind Johnny and Dejun had to lift his front forward to catch a glimpse of Taeil. The man had gotten rid of his clothes completely, his cock standing up against his abdomen as he slowly stroked himself, sharp eyes staring at the sight in front of him. 

Dejun whimpered at the view, his aching cock twitching. He wanted nothing more than to be touched, to be freed from the tight constraints of his boxers. But no, he was being denied of that and that drove him crazy. He couldn’t even touch Johnny; Dejun couldn’t do anything put feel and experience what Taeil and Johnny were giving him. He was under their command and he’d do as they pleased and Dejun loved it. Dejun felt himself melting, body and mind giving itself over to the two men. 

Taeil joined the two on the bed, kneeling above Dejun’s head. 

Dejun tilted his head all the way back. He managed to catch quite the picture. Taeil’s cock was just so close and Dejun was starved, his mouth wide open and waiting for Taeil to fill him up. 

But Taeil didn’t do that. He instead leaned down, gently caressing Dejun’s cheeks. “Such a pretty face,” he mused. “I bet you look even prettier when you cum,” he added with a smirk, slotting his lips against Dejun’s. 

An upside-down spider-man kiss? Dejun was digging it. 

Despite the tenderness of Taeil’s mouth, Dejun’s senses were haywire. Johnny had let go of the hold of his wrists, dragging his hands down over Dejun’s torso where he finally gave Dejun what he wanted, cupping Dejun’s erection through his boxers. 

Dejun gasped into Taeil’s mouth, back arching up at the touch. He didn’t know what to do with himself, where to look at what to hold and touch. He felt like a flailing fish out of water, mouth open and body swaying up and down from the bed as he tried to fuck himself against Johnny’s hand. 

Taeil smirked, wrapping his hand around Dejun’s neck, forcing him to tilt his head back again. He applied some pressure, momentarily cutting off Dejun’s air supply and causing the youngest to let out a choked moan. That didn’t last long though as Taeil let Dejun go as quickly as he had held him. 

Dejun wanted to complain. 

He never got the chance though – not when Johnny yanked Dejun’s boxers off and threw them to the floor. Finally, Dejun felt a rush of relief through his body. 

But before Johnny could touch him, Taeil stopped him. 

“Come here,” Taeil ordered. “Lay on your back, baby. And you,” he said, looking down at Dejun with a soft smirk. “Let’s see you use that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Dejun swallowed, nodding eagerly. 

The men swapped their positions with Johnny laying in his back with Dejun sat in between his knees. Taeil sat to the side, kissing Johnny and earning a throaty moan from Johnny in the process. 

Dejun didn’t wait for a sign, understanding exactly what he was meant to do. He forced Johnny’s boxers off and tossed them to the side. He made himself busy with kissing up the inside of Johnny’s thighs, stroking his hands on the hot and tanned skin. He was getting overly excited to finally take the man in his mouth, to experience the spread of his lips and to feel Johnny’s weight on his tongue. 

Johnny extended his arm, grasping onto Dejun’s hair and yanking him forward. 

Dejun yelped, his face being forced against Johnny’s cock. 

He had had enough of the leadup – he just wanted to choke on Johnny’s dick already. 

And so, Dejun brushed his cheek against the length, glistening precum already coating the area. He wrapped one hand at the base, worried that he wouldn’t be able to take all of Johnny in at first. Gingerly, he started pumping Johnny, picking up in speed only to slow down and then repeat the process. 

Johnny whined, his legs on either side of Dejun pulling him in. 

Dejun chuckled, finally giving in to both of their desires. 

He licked over Johnny’s tip, a shiver running up his spine as he got to taste the man’s heady pre-release. Dejun took his time, exploring the delectable flavour in it before finally sinking down and wrapping his lips around him. 

The corners of Dejun’s mouth stung as he forced himself on Johnny, the spread quite considerable. All he could think of in the moment was how wide Johnny’s cock would spread open his ass – he imagined the sting and the hot tears welling at his eyes and he moaned. The sound vibrated around Johnny which brought out a salacious moan from Johnny. 

Dejun looked up through his lashes, paying attention to how Johnny’s face was scrunched up in bliss as he was being touched all over by Taeil and Dejun. It really was quite the sight to behold and Dejun took pride in knowing he was having such an effect on Johnny. 

He moved down lower, squeezing the hand at Johnny’s base to earn more sweet sounds from the man. 

Dejun was already struggling with taking Johnny in. The man’s tip was already hitting the back of Dejun’s throat, and when Johnny’s hips jutted upwards, Dejun gagged and heaved, tears blurring his vision as he pulled himself up momentarily to breathe. 

Taeil offered Dejun a reassuring glance as he kissed over Johnny’s nipple and that was enough to get Dejun to get back to work. 

Once more, he sunk himself down on Johnny’s dick. He relaxed his throat, eyes shut in concentration. His tongue licked up and down along the undershaft, sheathing Johnny in a lewd mixture of precum and Dejun’s spit. 

Dejun was getting messy with spit dribbling down his chin. That didn’t stop him though, only picking up in speed and sucking around Johnny as he moved up to offer Johnny some mind-numbing drag. From the sounds Johnny was making, Dejun guessed the man was enjoying himself thoroughly. 

Dejun was too preoccupied with sucking Johnny off to realise Taeil had made himself comfortable on Johnny’s face, smothering his husband with his thighs and ass. 

Dejun wasn’t sure who he wanted to be more in that situation: Taeil getting his ass eaten out or Johnny getting to take in all of Taeil like that. He mewled, momentarily coming to a pause with his mouth and hand when Taeil looked at him, eyes blown out and black with sheer lust. It made Dejun’s stomach churn, fiery heat blazing at his groin. 

Taeil rolled his hips, suffocating Johnny with his heat. He threw his head back, his cock hard and leaking against his abdomen as he moved. Dejun took a mental picture of that, keeping it in his memories for later. 

“Fuck, Johnny,” Taeil growled as he rocked on Johnny’s tongue. “Like that, baby. Just like that. You know how I like it. Such a good boy.” 

The youngest choked. Taeil’s words had quite the effect on Johnny as they caused the man to roll his hips and fuck into Dejun’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat once more. That didn’t stop Dejun. He was getting used to it so he picked up instantly, bobbing his head up and down Johnny’s cock with vigour. He could feel the length quivering on his tongue, clear liquid seeping out of the slit at a greater volume. 

Johnny was close and Dejun was set on bringing him to his peak. 

Amidst the speedy drag of his hot, velvety mouth, Taeil grasped onto Dejun’s hair and forced him off Johnny’s cock. Strings of clear liquid bridged in between Dejun’s fucked open mouth and Johnny’s aching erection. 

Dejun shuddered as Taeil held onto him, cutting eyes staring right into his soul. Even as Johnny licked into him, spreading him open with his acute tongue, Taeil looked so poised and in control. 

It was beyond hot. 

Taeil tilted Dejun’s head further back, straining the boy’s throat in the process. He gave Dejun a good look before letting him go. 

Dejun’s breathing was heavy as he awaited Taeil to say or do something. 

Taeil inched Dejun closer with a come-hither motion and Dejun eagerly followed. Their lips met in the middle and this time Taeil wasn’t being as gentle and sweet as he had been before. There was a new found hunger behind his kiss; Taeil was practically devouring Dejun, willing Dejun into full and complete submission with his tongue. 

He didn’t have to try hard to get Dejun to the point where he was nothing more than a pliable toy for him. Dejun had given himself over without a second thought, allowing Taeil to lick inside and explore the luscious warmth of his mouth. 

Dejun felt weak. His body was leaning closer and closer against Taeil, practically melting from his touch. He was hooked, absolutely intoxicated. 

Yet the kiss came to an unfortunate end. 

Taeil pushed Dejun back, eyes pointing down to Johnny’s cock, clear liquid spilling out of his crown. “Be a good boy and help him out,” Taeil said, his words sending shivers down Dejun’s frame. 

Dejun hurried back to bring attention to Johnny’s cock, his tongue swirling over the tip, collecting all of the man’s discharge and moaning at the taste. 

To his surprise, Taeil joined him. Their eyes met briefly, the force of Taeil’s gaze sending a shock to Dejun’s neglected cock. 

Taeil licked the side of Johnny’s cock, his body still rocking like a steady wave as Johnny fucked him with his tongue, his moans muffled by Taeil’s tender flesh. 

Dejun joined Taeil, their mouths working together to bring Johnny to the brink of his orgasm. 

Johnny only lasted about a minute, far too worked up to hold back for any longer. He dug his nails into Taeil’s thighs, a loud cry leaving his lips only to be silenced by Taeil forcing his ass back down on Johnny’s face, suffocating him as Johnny spilled out. Dejun opened his mouth, catching Johnny’s release partially whilst the remnants covered his face, his cheeks and chin stained in his hot, intoxicating seed. 

“That’s right,” Taeil uttered, riding his husband’s high by pumping him dry. “Came all over his face, you should see how gorgeous he looks,” he continued. Dejun whimpered, feeling bashful for a second. Taeil had called him gorgeous and that just did something to Dejun. 

Johnny writhed under them, but despite that, Taeil didn’t give him a second to recover. He kept stroking Johnny until the point of overstimulation. 

Dejun just watched, observing the beauty that was Johnny trembling, whining and flexing all of his muscles as pleasure turned into pain. Dejun felt like he would have passed out by that point, but finally, Taeil came to a halt, letting go completely off Johnny. He rolled off, allowing Johnny to breathe. 

Johnny was panting heavily, and as he recovered from that high, Taeil made himself busy with Dejun. He forced the youngest to lay down beside Johnny, instantly attaching his mouth to Dejun’s stomach. He spread Dejun’s legs open, teasing him with what was yet to come. 

In the meantime, Dejun turned to Johnny. He took in Johnny’s dishevelled state, eyes flooded with unimaginable arousal. He looked like he had just had the life fucked out of him – though Dejun wouldn’t have been surprised if he did. 

Johnny’s chest rose and fell at an unsteady pace, a completely blissed out look on his face. 

“You good?” Dejun asked and Johnny laughed. 

“Fucking amazing,” Johnny replied. He took a better look at Dejun and beamed, cupping Dejun’s face and brushing his cheek with his thumb. “Truly beautiful,” he uttered as he collected his release from Dejun’s face before slipping his thumb into Dejun’s mouth. 

Dejun licked around the digit, cleaning it from Johnny’s cum. He moaned, eyes fluttering shut. 

They opened back up instantly when he felt the pad of Taeil’s index rub over his rim. He snapped his attention to Taeil. The man’s lips were pressed to Dejun’s hip bone, a devilish look written across his expression. He sucked on Dejun’s skin, biting the spot and licking over, his spit drenched finger pressing harder against the circle of muscle but never managing to force its way in. 

“Johnny, baby,” Taeil called. “Get the lube and condom,” he ordered. 

_Fuck. Finally!_

Johnny nodded, placing a kiss on Dejun’s lips before rolling off the bed. 

Whilst Dejun was too busy looking at Johnny’s ass, Taeil forced his index inside. 

Dejun moaned, his back arching off the bed. “ _Fuck_ ,” he uttered. 

Taeil chuckled lowly. “I’ve barely done anything,” he pointed out, pushing his finger in deeper before starting to rhythmically fuck in and out of Dejun’s tight ass. “I don’t like over-acting,” Taeil continued. 

“I’m- I’m not,” Dejun uttered, whining at the force at which Taeil started fucking him open. His walls were brutally forced apart with a single digit. “I promise, daddy.” 

“You do?” Taeil asked, leaning closer to Dejun. 

“Yes,” Dejun replied. “Yes, daddy. I pro- _ahh_!” 

Taeil slipped in another finger. Dejun writhed, his body swaying without a clear rhythm, just jolting up and down from the brutal way Taeil was spreading him open. “That good, baby?” Taeil asked, his breath hot against Dejun’s ear. “Too fast?” 

“No,” Dejun assured. “Perfect. It’s so good,” he uttered, his arms wrapped tightly around Taeil. “I want your cock so much, daddy.” 

Taeil growled into Dejun’s ear, the sound maddening. Dejun’s cock twitched, liquid lust pooling at his navel. 

Taeil kissed at Dejun’s jaw, forcing a third finger into Dejun’s snug heat. 

Dejun moaned, his hold on Taeil tightening. He dug his nails into Taeil’s back, leaving red streaks as he dragged his hands down. 

Amidst Taeil fingering him open, Johnny returned to the bed. He kneeled himself behind his husband, kissing him starting from his lower back and going up. Dejun’s hands got in the way so he kissed those too, the sensation being quite sweet and tender when compared to what Taeil was currently doing to Dejun’s ass. 

The eldest sat himself up straight. Dejun whined at the loss of heat from Taeil’s body. 

Even though the temperature in the room was sweltering and Dejun’s body was already covered in a sheen of sweat, Dejun craved the warmth that could only be offered through physical contact. The heat drove him crazy – made him lightheaded and weak and he needed more of it. 

One hand still spreading Dejun up, Taeil and Johnny started kissing, their mouths slotting together with ease that was expected after twenty-three years of a relationship. 

Johnny wrapped his arms around Taeil’s middle, a small foil packet in his hand. He tore it open and rolled the rubber onto Taeil’s cock. 

Satisfied, Taeil pulled out his fingers out of Dejun. The youngest cried at the loss, his ass swallowing around empty air. Though the emptiness was disappointing, Dejun allowing himself a moment to breathe. 

Johnny uncapped the bottle of lube he had brought over, pouring some of the liquid onto his hand and rubbing it in between his palms to warm it up before bringing his hand around Taeil’s length, dousing it in a fair amount of lube. Taeil sighed, his head thrown back and resting on Johnny’s shoulder. 

Dejun didn’t consider how worked up Taeil was until that moment; the man hadn’t allowed himself to climax even as Johnny had pleasured him with his tongue and he hadn’t let anyone touch him, even himself. 

Now that’s what Dejun called strength. If Dejun was in Taeil’s place he would have reached his peak ages ago. 

Johnny sucked Taeil’s neck; the attention he gave would definitely leave a mark. Dejun was jealous, wishing he could get marked up too in someplace visible, but all he had was a single patch of skin on his hip. 

Dejun was getting impatient. He pulled Taeil in closer with his legs which caused Taeil to spank his ass. Dejun bit down a crude moan, enjoying that too much to admit. 

“Patience,” Taeil said sternly. “Don’t make me punish you, baby. You’ve been doing so well so far.” 

“Please,” Dejun whined. “Please, daddy. Fuck me already-” 

And another spank. 

Dejun let a moan slip past his lips that time. He couldn’t hold it in. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Taeil warned. He dragged a hand up Dejun’s chest, stopping to wrap himself around Dejun’s throat. He applied weight, cutting off Dejun’s air supply. “Good boys take what’s given, got it?” 

Dejun tried to reply, to say yes or to nod but he couldn’t with Taeil’s hands around his neck. 

“I asked you a question,” Taeil said, the tone of his voice making Dejun whimper. 

But Taeil allowed Dejun to respond, loosening the grip around Dejun’s throat. 

“Yes,” Dejun replied, his voice strained. “Yes, daddy. I’ll take it- take it like a good boy.” 

Pleased, Taeil smiled and pulled away. “Good,” he uttered. He shifted his position slightly and Johnny dropped his hand from his husband. “Up,” Taeil ordered, tapping Dejun’s thigh. 

Dejun didn’t even take a second to lift his legs up and wrap them around Taeil. 

“Good boy,” Taeil praised, taking his cock in his hand and lining it up to Dejun’s prepped entrance. “Now, don’t cum until I tell you, okay?” 

“Oh fuck,” Dejun whispered, his head spinning. 

Taeil hit his ass again, the sound ringing through the room. “Answer when asked.” 

“Yes,” Dejun replied eager. “Fuck, understood.” 

“That’s right,” Taeil uttered, pushing himself inside. 

The spread was just what Dejun had dreamed off if not better. Three fingers paled in comparison to Taeil’s cock, not even coming close to how godly the spread was from the man’s girth. 

Dejun’s breath hitched when Taeil nestled himself snuggly inside his walls. He hadn’t felt this good in far too long, the spread of his ass feeling completely new after only using his fingers up until now. 

Johnny shuffled next to Dejun, trapping their lips together. Dejun didn’t even know what to think or feel, his mind split two ways. His body and mind couldn’t comprehend the attention coming from both men; he couldn’t grasp how Taeil had started to slowly pull out only to quickly pound back into him after bottoming out, his hot mouth attached to Dejun’s neck, licking up the droplets of sweat beading on his skin, all whilst Johnny was kissing his with such force and severity, practically knocking all the air out of Dejun’s lungs. 

The world was spinning around Dejun and he began to melt and sink into the mattress Taeil was fucking him into. 

He really was in heaven. 

Taeil settled into a steady and comfortable rhythm, thrusting in and out of Dejun at a speed which left him breathless. Yet it still wasn’t enough for Dejun. He wanted it even faster and harder. If he could walk after this then it wasn’t enough. 

The air around them was hot and heavy, the strong scent of sex lingering above them. Ragged pants and moans echoed through the four walls of the bedroom. It felt surreal to Dejun, almost as if he had found himself on the set of a porno and he really wasn’t complaining. 

Taeil bit down on Dejun’s shoulder, the sudden tinge of pain drew out a chocked moan from Dejun. Johnny took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, stealing the air right out of Dejun. 

He was so close already, and when Taeil had finally managed to perfect the thrust of his hips, fucking right into Dejun’s prostate without a moment of break in between, Dejun became more aware of just how done he was. But he couldn’t do anything until Taeil allowed him to let himself go. 

“Daddy,” Dejun sobbed, his prostate repeatedly abused by Taeil’s brutal, unrelenting cock. “Please I’m- _please_!” 

“Not yet,” Taeil said. “Not until I let you.” 

Dejun cried out, tears pooling behind his eyes. His vision had become hazy and his lightheaded state really didn’t help him with that. He couldn’t focus his eyes on anything, his cock aching and ass fucked into like Dejun was Taeil’s personal cock-sleeve. So, in the end, Dejun shut his eyes, allowing for Johnny to kiss him senseless as Taeil continued to chase after his high. 

Dejun clamped his walls around Taeil’s dick in a desperate attempt to bring him to his climax so that he too could unwind. That clearly worked, a low and aroused grunt spilling out of him. His movements picked up in intensity, the sound of skin on skin getting louder with his crude thrusts. 

It all became too much for Dejun to handle. The scorching tears behind his eyes spilled out all over his face. His mouth went slack, becoming just another hole for Johnny to fuck with his tongue. 

Taeil’s movements became frantic – a stark contrast to how controlled he had been all this time. It was obvious he was close so Dejun continued clasping his ass around him, his body rocking uncontrollably to get to his orgasm. 

“So good, baby,” Taeil praised, his broken voice showing just how close he was and how Dejun had affected him so severely. It filled Dejun with pride. “Gonna make daddy cum like such a good boy,” he continued, the words causing Dejun to tremble and croon. He couldn’t handle much more. 

Finally, Taeil’s thrusts became jagged as he moaned into Dejun’s ear. He spilled inside his condom and Dejun could feel the heat of his release even through the rubber. There was nothing more he wanted than for that barrier to not have been there in the first place; he wanted to be filled up with Taeil’s seed and bred like a whore. He wanted to feel as close to Taeil as possible. 

Dejun kept sobbing and whining, swaying his hips in time with Taeil’s speedy, high driven thrusts. 

“Please,” Dejun choked out. “Daddy, please.” 

“Go on, baby,” Taeil grunted. “Cum for us.” 

And just like that, Dejun let himself go, releasing the blazing fire which had grown and spread through his body. He spilled out all over his chest, streaks of white coming out and devastating Dejun completely. He quivered, his back snapping up from the bed, a bawdy cry leaving him. 

Taeil rode out their highs, stopping right before the tears and moans of pleasure from Dejun turned into those of pain. 

The man pulled out, leaving Dejun to sob around the emptiness. His abused hole fluttered around nothing, begging to be made full once more. 

Johnny and Taeil kissed Dejun all over, Taeil focusing on Dejun’s lips and throat as Johnny made himself busy with Dejun’s chest, lapping his tongue on the skin and cleaning it of Dejun’s orgasm. 

They were gentle and soft, easing Dejun down from the ecstatic high. 

Taeil left them after a minute of just that – of delicate and tender kisses that not even Dejun’s exes could master. It made Dejun feel treasured and safe, like he was more than just a means of a quick orgasm. Dejun felt giddy and light, his mind still hazy and clouded by the absolute bliss he had just experienced. 

As Taeil walked off to the bathroom to dispose of his condom, Dejun and Johnny continued to kiss, albeit not as messy as before. 

Johnny crowded over Dejun, his hand resting on Dejun’s side as he kissed him slowly. 

Dejun hooked his leg around Johnny, hand cupping the man’s jaw. 

He was having ideas. 

After all, he set out to fuck both men, not just one. 

And so, Dejun used all his strength to flip their positions so that he was now straddling Johnny’s lap. He continued to kiss Johnny; however, he added more force and intentions to the glide of their lips. 

“Dejun,” Johnny uttered, gripping tightly onto Dejun’s sides. 

“I need you to fuck me too,” Dejun whispered. “Need your cock so bad. I’m such a needy slut, Johnny. Please help me,” he pleaded with the roll of his hips. Johnny was already hard and Dejun didn’t blame him. 

He reached a hand behind him, wrapping it around Johnny’s dick and forcing it to the crease of his ass. 

Johnny moaned, urging Dejun to continue. He aided the younger’s movements, helping him out with his hands. 

Taeil cleared his throat behind them. 

Dejun and Johnny both looked over. 

“Having fun?” Taeil asked as he stepped towards the bed. 

“More now that you’re back,” Dejun replied, a mischievous look to him. 

“Haven’t had enough yet, baby?” 

“I’m just getting started,” Dejun stated which pleased Taeil. 

“Good, because we’re still not done.” 

Dejun beamed, flickers of arousal flowing through his system. 

“Is that what you want, baby?” Taeil continued as he stroked Dejun’s cheek. “Want Johnny to fuck you too?” 

Dejun keened, melting against Taeil’s hand. “Yes,” he said. “But...” 

“But what?” 

The youngest smirked, looking right up at Taeil. “I want you to fuck me as well,” he said. “Both of you, at the same time,” he explained. “Can you do that for me, daddy?” 

Dejun pressed just the right buttons. 

“Of course I can, baby,” Taeil assured. “Get up,” he ordered and Dejun quickly obeyed. He got to his feet, attaching himself to Taeil’s side. The older man smiled, shaking his head. He stroked Dejun’s lower back, his touch soothing. “Scoot to the edge of the bed,” he then continued, the words aimed at Johnny. 

His husband shuffled over so that he was laying down at the edge of the bed. Dejun understood, moving before Taeil even told him to. 

Dejun sat himself on Johnny’s lap, leaning forward to kiss the man’s throat as Taeil got a good look at them from behind. “Have you done this before?” He asked the man, pressing their chests together. The feeling was crude, their bodies sticking together from sweat and cum but Dejun loved it more than anything. 

“Yeah,” Johnny replied. “You?” 

“Not really.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Johnny assured, stroking at Dejun’s sides. “Weird at first, but it’ll be worth it. But you can tap out at any moment.” 

“I know,” Dejun said. “Now kiss me,” he ordered, swaying his hips and rubbing his ass against Johnny’s cock. 

Johnny chuckled, pulling Dejun in. 

As the two were enjoying themselves, Taeil went to grab two condoms. He dropped down to his knees by the edge of the bed, kissing the insides of Johnny’s thighs and the supple flesh of Dejun’s ass. It was just a few light kisses but it did so much to Dejun – more than Taeil probably realised. 

Dejun crooned, a content smile on his lips as he languidly continued to kiss Johnny, their tongues slowly dancing together. 

Behind him, Taeil ripped open one packet and rolled it onto Johnny’s length. 

Then, the bottle of lube was opened. Taeil poured a generous amount of it on his hand and stroked Johnny’s dick, dragging the cool liquid over the large length. 

“Let’s start easy,” Taeil said, standing up before grabbing hold of Dejun’s hips. The younger gasped and looked over his shoulder. Taeil was lining him up with Johnny’s cock, aiding the smooth slide in. 

Dejun moaned when he slowly took Johnny in. Taeil’s cock had done a good job at preparing him for Johnny. The man was of similar girth, albeit a bit longer. 

Dejun struggled to take all of Johnny in at first. There was some protest from his muscles, at times refusing to give way without adding a extra push. But in the end, he managed. He sunk himself on Johnny’s cock. He needed a moment to steady his breathing, his chest tight as he remembered that this wasn’t everything. 

Johnny drew Dejun’s attention from the spread with tender kisses. He stroked his thumbs across Dejun’s shark cheek bones, the touch calming and reassuring. 

Comfortable with the spread, Dejun clamped around Johnny. The man beneath groaned, his lips curved up into a pleased smile as he continued to kiss Dejun. 

“You okay?” Johnny asked just to make sure. 

“Perfect,” Dejun replied with an ecstatic grin. 

With that, Dejun began to lift himself off Johnny’s cock only to force himself back down, his luscious walls engulfing the man. He picked a comfortable pace for himself, getting used to the spread. 

In fact, Dejun got so comfortable that he completely forgot what he had asked for, only remembering when he heard the rustling of a foil packet being torn open. His stomach did a flip, the coil in his groin tightening. 

As he continued to bounce up and down on Johnny’s lap, his ass slapping against Johnny’s balls, he looked over his shoulder to try and get a glimpse of Taeil. He didn’t get to see much, but he heard the cap of the lube bottle so he prepared himself. 

Dejun bent forward, once more pressing his front to Johnny’s chest, the skin glistening with a layer of sweat. 

Taeil planted his hand on Dejun’s ass cheek, pulling it slightly apart before letting it fall back into place with a soft clap. 

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Taeil asked, his finger teasing at Dejun’s spread rim. 

“I’m sure,” Dejun replied. “So sure. Please, daddy, fuck me.” 

“Okay,” Taeil said with a tint of soft care behind his voice. “Lift your ass up,” he ordered. 

Dejun moved up until Johnny bottomed out. He was once more empty, but not for long. This time, he’d be filled to the brim. 

Taeil guided him back down. Dejun couldn’t see but he could feel Taeil and Johnny’s tips at his entrance. They had to force themselves in, the sensation implausible. Dejun had never felt such spread and not even the charitable amount of lube could lessen the pain which came with the spread. 

It was as if he was being torn wide open. Dejun wasn’t sure if he could actually take it, his face scrunched up in utter pain, mouth wide open in a silent scream. 

Taeil and Johnny soothed him, Taeil with soft and reassuring words, Johnny with calming and grounding kisses. 

“You’re doing amazing, baby,” Taeil praised. “You’re nearly there. Just a bit more, baby. You’re so good – such a good boy.” 

Dejun sobbed, his face buried against Johnny’s shoulder. He bit down into the man’s flesh; his hands twisted into the bedsheets. Dejun thought he was about to pass out, yet there was something that kept him wide awake, desperate to feel everything vividly. 

It was a struggle, but it finally came to an end. 

Taeil and Johnny were nestled snug in Dejun’s ass, more or less rearranging Dejun’s guts in the process. 

“How does it feel?” Taeil asked, leaning his body forward to press his chest to Dejun’s back. 

“It’s- _fuck_ ,” Dejun moaned, forcing himself to lift his head up, trying to look at Taeil to no avail. “Amazing,” he stated. 

Taeil kissed down Dejun’s spine, placing one hand on his hips. “That’s good. Do you need more time?” 

Dejun murmured. He was still trying to get used to the sheer expansion of his walls. He needed a moment. 

“That’s okay,” Taeil assured, leaning more and more kissed along Dejun’s back. “Take your time.” 

Johnny peppered Dejun’s face with kisses too, smiling when Dejun pressed their lips together in a proper kiss. Dejun was far too out of it to do anything so he let Johnny do whatever he pleased with his mouth. 

After a minute or two, he was ready. 

“Move,” Dejun uttered. “Please.” 

“Okay,” Taeil said, lightly tapping Dejun’s cheek. 

Taeil pulled out slowly, stopping right before bottoming out just to force himself back in. 

Dejun moaned, his mouth slack. 

The eldest continued, slowly picking up in speed when Dejun gave vocal cues that he was enjoying it. Still, he didn’t go too fast, knowing that this wasn’t something Dejun would get adjusted to that quickly. 

The pace set was pleasant and after a moment of staying still, Dejun experimented with rolling his hips. The movement wasn’t grand but it did wonders, sending jolts of electricity through his frame when he forced Taeil and Johnny to brush up against his prostate. 

Taeil encouraged the movements with a few light spanks to Dejun’s ass. That worked to get Dejun to sway his hips, taking all of the men in with new found ease. He was enjoying himself now that the initial sting and burn had subsided, the pain being replaced with indescribable pleasure. 

Dejun was drooling all over Johnny’s sternum, a blissed-out smile written all over his face. He was swimming up on cloud nine, fucked out of this world and sent to heaven. 

When Taeil realised Dejun was far more comfortable than before, he started to pick up his pace, pounding harsher into Dejun’s sultry heat. The raunchy sound of wet lube trickling out of Dejun’s gaping hole with each thrust from the men went straight to his dick. 

He had a feeling he would end up coming untouched for the second time. 

It didn’t take long for Taeil and Johnny’s thrusts to become ragged and frenzied, and in all honesty, Dejun’s erratic rolls of his hips were far from controlled too. 

The pleasure was once more morphing into pain, the knot at Dejun’s stomach threatening to snap at any moment now. 

Dejun moaned, Taeil and Johnny’s names spilling out of him like a litany. He couldn’t take it any longer, and neither could the husbands. 

Taeil’s breathing was wrecked and so was Johnny’s. They both were just as close as Dejun. 

To try to speed the process up, Dejun clamped down on the two cocks thrusting in and out of his opening, hoping that the drag would drive them over the edge. 

The three of them moaned and cried out simultaneously. They were so close – so close that Dejun could feel it, taste it, see his high, the stars dancing behind his eyes as he was nearing his desired high. All it took was just a bit more of everything. He was getting so tired and weak but he had to cum, craving it more than he has ever craved anything. 

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Taeil grunted, spanking Dejun’s ass. 

The youngest let out a choked cry. He tugged at the sheets as he panted heavily into Johnny’s mouth. 

“I’m-” Johnny grunted after a few more seconds. 

“Go on,” Taeil ushered. “Cum for me, baby.” 

Johnny was the first to go, spilling into his condom and going limp under Dejun. His breathing was erratic, face scrunched up tightly as his orgasm crashed through his system. Dejun kissed him through it – albeit messily. 

Taeil spanked Dejun again and again until finally, Dejun couldn’t hold himself together anymore. He came all over Johnny’s and his own chests, body instantly collapsing on Johnny as pleasure wracked through him. He couldn’t move, only managing to moan and cry in ecstasy. There was a brief moment he wondered it Taeil would punish him for not warning him, but that thought quickly fizzled away. Dejun was too tired to think. 

Finally, with a loud and deep groan, Taeil came too. 

After milking their highs dry, Taeil pulled out and threw himself on the bed. He looked just as euphoric as the other two. He had that post sex glow that made him look that bit more handsome in Dejun’s eyes. 

Maybe a minute later, Dejun finally pulled himself off Johnny’s softened cock and slumped down beside him. He laid down in between Taeil and Johnny, the heat of their closely pressed bodies becoming insufferable, yet Dejun was unable to move. His breathing was uneven, the aftershock of his orgasm still at a high. 

Dejun was blissed out, his body limp where he lay. He tried to move, brushing his damp hair away from his forehead. In the end he managed but his entire body felt like it was made of jelly. 

“Are you okay?” Taeil asked, turning his head to look at Dejun. 

Unable to form words, Dejun mewled. 

“That’s good,” Taeil mused, stroking his hand over Dejun’s chest. “I didn’t think you had that in you.” 

Dejun grinned. “’m full of surprises,” he murmured. 

“Yes you are,” Johnny agreed, taking hold of Dejun’s hand to kiss it. He brushed his lips lightly against Dejun’s knuckles and wrist. The tenderness really had Dejun going through the roof. 

“Can I- can I just say,” Dejun started once the ringing in his ears had subsided. “Best sex of my life. Hands down. You just set the bar too high.” 

Taeil laughed, joining Johnny with peppering Dejun in small but sweet kisses. “Glad you enjoyed yourself,” he said. “I know I had fun.” 

“Me too,” Johnny chimed in. “It’s been a while since we’ve done something like this.” 

Taeil hummed. 

“Well,” Dejun said as he turned to look in between the men. “I’m at your full disposal this summer,” he announced. 

“We’ll consider,” Taeil stated, giving Dejun hope for an eventful summer break. 

Dejun beamed at that. 

“Do you wanna take a shower first?” Taeil asked. 

“If you don’t mind.” 

With that, Dejun forced himself up. His legs were shaky and his ass beyond sore. Johnny offered to help him but Dejun assured it was fine. 

Dejun picked his clothes up on the way to the en-suite and closed the doors behind him. 

His reflection in the mirror could only be described as a mess. His hair was wet with sweat, both from the killer heat and his previous strenuous physical activity. His eyes were also wide and dark, the skin around it puffy from tears. And of course, Dejun couldn’t ignore the remnants of Johnny’s dried cum on his cheek. 

Without waiting a second longer, Dejun stepped under the steady stream of water. He settled on warm water at first to clean himself, scrubbing his chest and face clean before turning to cold water to cool himself off. 

Dejun took longer than he expected to under the water. He didn’t notice the minutes ticking past, far too focused on how the tension in his muscles had slowly began to fade away – and though there was still a dull ache at his ass, the strain in his thighs and upper half was considerably less noticeable. 

Finally, Dejun stepped out and dried himself off with a towel. He wasn’t sure if it was used or if it was new but he still disposed of it in the clothes hamper afterwards. 

He shimmied into his t-shirt and underwear, pausing once he looked at his tight shorts. He didn’t take the soreness into consideration when planning his outfit. 

Embarrassed, Dejun creaked the doors open and stepped out. Taeil and Johnny were still on the bed, their lips locked in a tender exchange. 

“Sorry,” Dejun interrupted. The men looked over to him. 

“What’s up?” 

“Do you... can I borrow a pair of shorts? These are a bit...” 

“Tight?” Johnny said. 

Dejun nodded. 

Taeil laughed as he pushed himself off the bed. He walked over to the built-in wardrobe, opening it up and scanning through the shelves. He pulled out a pair of grey shorts, the fabric soft looking and far looser than what Dejun had strolled up in. 

“These should be fine,” Taeil said, handing them over to Dejun. 

The youngest quickly put the shorts on, relieved when they fit him just right. 

“Are you staying over for dinner?” Johnny asked from the bed. 

“I- if you don’t mind,” Dejun replied. He didn’t know why he had gotten bashful all of a sudden considering everything. 

“Not at all,” Taeil assured. “Just give us a few minutes to wash up. You can watch something downstairs if you want.” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Dejun replied. 

“In that case, Johnny,” Taeil called, looking over at his husband. He inched the man closer with a single gesture and the man rushed over. Johnny disappeared into the bathroom, collecting the clothes on the floor in the process. “We'll be done in like... ten minutes.” 

The thoughts Dejun was having... 

He brushed the images aside, far too tired to consider joining in or even picturing what would happen in those ten minutes. 

The three parted ways. 

Dejun decided to make some coffee for them all in the meantime. 

*** 

Dejun enjoyed summer, and maybe that was in part due to the fact that he could find some form of entertainment in Taeil and Johnny. Granted, they didn’t fuck every time Dejun went over, but he enjoyed the men’s company. Taeil had started working after settling into their new house and surroundings so he’d have a few stories to tell and a few pictures of satisfied customers – aka cute animals – to show Dejun. 

Since Johnny still was not at work, he would spend the most time with Dejun. He’d work on the garden, decorate the house, paint the walls and do other chores which Dejun would occasionally help with since he didn’t have anything better to do. 

And yes, the three had plenty of fun too every so often, but that wasn’t everything they did and it wasn’t the only reason Dejun went over to their home. Dejun genuinely liked the men, but not in the love kind of way; he understood he could never be a constant part of their lives so he didn’t set his hopes too high, however, Dejun liked how safe the men made him feel. Taeil and Johnny understood Dejun’s struggles and they even managed to give him some sound advice. 

But, soon enough, the end of summer arrived and it was time to part ways. Granted, Dejun would get to see Taeil and Johnny whenever he came back to visit his parents so it wasn’t a sad goodbye. 

“Take care out there,” Taeil said, patting Dejun on the shoulder. 

“You too,” Dejun said with a smile. 

*** 

**Hendery**

Hey, when are you coming back? 

**Me**

Today 

I’m already on the way 

**Hendery**

Oh 

I’ll pick you up then 

You’re taking the bus right? 

**Me**

Yup 

You don’t have to though 

**Hendery**

No no! 

I want to 

I actually... 

I wanna tell you something 

When you get here 

Something I’ve been wanting to say for a while actually 

**Me**

Oh?? 

I’m curious 

Can’t wait 

Give me a hint 

**Hendery**

No hints 

I want to do this properly 

**Me**

In that case, I’ll wait 

See you in like an hour 

**Hendery**

See ya Junnie 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been in the making for months. Hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
